Teen Titans: Angels Are Demons
by Skye Valkyrie
Summary: See, first it was losing a battle, then Raven finding a strange but beautiful character named Angel, an unknown villain, Slade, and the Titans on the verge of breaking up. So, do we blame the newcomer, as always? /Discontinued/
1. Fallen Angel

**TEEN TITANS : Angels Are Demons**

Chapter 1:Fallen Angel

It was late. It was raining. It was hell.

While the people of Jump City slept, two forces were against each other in the battle of their lives. And the forces of good were losing. They were highly outnumbered, outsized, and were soon to be overpowered by the enemy.

Robin hated that. Though he suffered a broken rib, he continued to fight the earth-born creatures in front of him. But his fight was an unfair ten to one. And the mud-creatures were almost invincible. Extremely strong and nearly seven feet tall, these creatures were intent on their mission to destroy the Teen Titans.

Someone screamed.

Robin lost his focus. "Starfire!"

One of the creatures tackled him to the ground. It raised its huge fist, preparing to ram it into his face.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A large boulder slammed right into the face of the creature, taking off its head, and smashing it against the wall of the factor behind. The creature immediately went immobile. He looked up and saw Raven hovering in the air. Although her body was fully cloaked, he could tell that she was badly injured by the amount of blood dripping from behind her cloak.

"Starfire's fine," she told him, her voice shaking slightly. "They're called Golems. Destroy th––"

Her words were cut off when another of the creatures––Golem––leaped up and pulled her down. Robin heard a sickening crack as the Golem landed on Raven. But he could not help her as another Golem had attacked.

The onslaught continued.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were back-to-back, surrounded completely by the creatures. As Cyborg blasted futilely at them, Beast Boy did his best to keep them at bay, transforming from a T-Rex to an elephant and even to a rhinoceros. And he was growing more and more exhausted.

Starfire seethed with anger as the creatures piled up o her. Her anger was no really directed at them, though. It was actually directed at herself for her inability to help her friends. She was inhumanly strong, yet she couldn't break the hold the creatures had on her. And just fifteen feet away, Raven was struggling against the mud-creature, who had her by the throat, straddling her.

Suddenly, Raven's body became limp. Starfire screamed again, only this time, in distress. She would not stand helpless while one of her friends die in front of her eyes. With renewed strength, she threw the creatures off her, and rushed to Raven's side. Green light enveloping her right fist, she blasted the creature's head and kicked it away from the sorceress' still form.

Starfire gripped Raven's shoulders, shaking her gently, her hood falling of her head. "Raven, are you all right? Friend, wake up, please!" Another creature lumbered toward her, its right arm gone. Starfire backhanded it away, and continued her efforts to revive the fallen Titan. "Robin!"

Robin threw three of his explosive disks at the Golems. He ran over to the two female Titans. "What's wrong?"

"Raven is unconscious," she replied frantically.

Robin took a good look at both of them. Starfire was relatively fine except for a long gash on her upper right arm. But when he came to Raven, he gasped in horror. The whole left side of her face was red with blood from the two inch long cut just above her left eye. Her hair was slicked with blood from a deep wound at the side of her head. Robin's masked eyes roamed down her body. Her right arm was broken, and a flat, jagged rock stuck to the right side of her torso. There were huge, gaping wounds in her thigh. He could see flesh and muscle ripped and red blood pouring out.

"We have to retreat," Robin told Starfire, while kicking away a Golem. "She's hurt too badly. Who knows what other wounds she has. Take care of her, Star."

The Tamaranian nodded, and lifted Raven carefully into her arms. The Goth girl jerked awake, her mouth clamed shut to avoid screaming. "Raven, you must rest," Starfire protested as Raven floated out of her arms.

"No,' Raven said. "We can win. Destroy the first symbol on their foreheads. It'll render them immobile, as good as dead."

"But––"

"Trust me," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm fine, Star. Go."

Starfire hesitated, then nodded. "I will go assist friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy, then."

Raven watched her run, then dropped to her knees, vomiting blood. _This isn't good_, she thought.

A Golem advanced on her. She grabbed a rock with her mind and launched it at its forehead. It was a weak throw, but it did the job. The Golem fell back against another. A third appeared behind her. She leaped out of the way, throwing another stone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark female-like figure on the roof of a building. Before she could do anything, the girl dropped to the ground ten stories down.

_No one could have survived that fall_, Raven thought, but decided to go check on the girl anyway. She got to her feet, and nearly toppled over, dizzy from loss of blood. Regaining her composure, Raven limped over to the figure, ducking under Golems' outstretched arms, immobilizing them with a sharp but precise jab to the forehead, her right arm dangling at her side.

She kneeled by the girl's head, and checked her neck pulse. The girl was alive, but bleeding profusely from a head wound. She was clad sexily in black, with tight jeans and a leather vest. Raven could see small cuts on her arms and torso. Her left leg was broken.

But what shocked the seemingly callous Azarathian, was the similarities between her and the girl. Raven could almost see herself in her. They were about the same age and had the same features, except that the stranger's hair was unnaturally black and she was at least two inches taller.

Someone shouted her name and brought her out of her reverie. Raven turned to see a group of Golems creating a semi-circle around her. Raven knew she could fly over them, but somehow, she felt committed to protect the unmoving girl. Gathering her strength, she willed her powers to destroy the symbols on their heads. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black aura surrounded the Golems, encasing them in its dark grasp. It began to close in on the creatures, crushing them. The aura disappeared when the Golems had merged together to form a big ball of dry mud. After that, Raven was ready to collapse. Just then, Robin yelled, "Titans, fall back!"

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl, and carried Cyborg away from the fray. Starfire had Robin by the arms, heading back for the Tower. Raven hesitated, then lifted the girl into a sitting position, placed one of her arms around her shoulders and wrapped her left arm around the girl's waist. She summoned up what power she had left and flew herself ad the girl back to Titan's Tower.

As the Golems tried trailing after her on land, Raven mused. _I wonder what Robin would say about this_.

* * *

The atmospherein the infirmary was tense, somber. The Teen Titans had lost, and they were not taking it well. They blamed themselves for their weaknesses, not their enemies' greatness. They thought to improve their abilities, not to uncover the enemies' weaknesses. Perhaps that was their only flaw. They did not use their brains.

But as they were treated, they started to think. Starfire, her own arm already bandaged, thought about her experience with the creatures, while wrapping a long white cloth around Robin's waist. Robin held his shirt up for Starfire, pondering about how he should increase the Titans' training time. Beast Boy was at the other end of the room, cleaning up his minor wounds. He thought about how helpless he was during the battle. How all he could do was keep the enemies at a marginal distance. In his room, Cyborg mused about the technologies he could use to improve his system. He had already repaired his mechanical injuries. He decided to check on the others.

The door to the infirmary slid open at the push of a button. Cyborg stepped in, his right eye surveying the room. Something was amiss. But he couldn't place it. For the moment, he brushed it off. "Hey, guys. How you feelin'?"

"Like mashed tofu," Beast Boy groaned.

"Hello, Cyborg," Starfire greeted in her usual formality. "I feel fine. And how are you?"

"Perfectly functional," he answered. "Is Raven in her room, again? I thought she was badly injured. How can you let her go off unattended like that?"

"Raven?" Robin snapped his head up. "I haven't seen her since we retreated. Did anyone see her following us? Star?"

Starfire shook her head slowly.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy seemed to think about it. Finally, he shook his head, too.

"Damn!" Robin jumped to his feet, his torso already wrapped firmly. "Don't tell me she was left behind!" His shirt fell over his body, and he put on his cape. Starfire tried to stop him, but he was already at the door. Before his finger reached the button, the door slid open abruptly. In front of him, Raven stood shakily with an unconscious girl at her left arm.

She gave a weak smile. "Now you remember about me."

With that, Raven collapsed into Robin's arms. Beast Boy had managed to catch the other girl. Worry etched on his face, Robin carried the female Titan to one of the beds in the infirmary, while Beast Boy carried the other. "How is she?" Robin asked as Cyborg checked on Raven.

"She's lost a lot of blood, man." Cyborg clenched his fists. "She's too weak to even heal herself magically. I'll have to stitch up her major wounds. But that's all I can do."

"How can the rest of us be of assistance to you, friend Cyborg?" Starfire enquired.

"Just pray that her body will be able to heal itself after I've closed up her wounds."

"What about the other girl?" Beast Boy piped up.

Cyborg glanced over briefly. "I'll fix her up too. I just wonder what was Raven doing with someone like her."

* * *

The next day, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy gathered at the den for breakfast. Cyborg was still in bed, having been up all night treating Raven and the other girl's wounds. The three looked haggard. They, too, couldn't sleep well.

Beast Boy suddenly pushed his cereal bowl away. "I want to check on Raven."

Starfire put a hand on his arm. "We must not disturb her."

"I won't wake her," he protested. "I just wanna see how she's doing."

"Star's right, Beast Boy," Robin said. "We'll all see her when she's up and ready for visitors. For now, just concentrate on getting your strength back."

Beast Boy reluctantly returned to his cereal.

An hour later, Robin was flicking through the TV channel, with Starfire fidgeting beside him. Beast Boy paced in his many animal forms. Finally, he stopped pacing, shifting back to his human self. "I can't take it anymore! I have to see how she's doing!" He took off toward the infirmary.

Robin tried to chase after the changeling, but was stopped by Starfire. She looked at him sadly. "Our friend obviously cares for poor Raven. Let him go, Robin, please."

Robin stared at her face, radiant even through her sorrow. He sighed. "In ten minutes, we'll go visit Raven too."

* * *

Beast Boy sat beside Raven's bed, looking at the pale girl. She still had not regained consciousness. Beast Boy wanted to kick himself in the head. How could he have forgotten about her? How stupid could he be? He reached for her left hand, held it in both of his. The girl was seriously injured. Her right arm was in a cast, her thigh and torso was wrapped in many layers of white cloth, and gauze practically covered her whole head. His heart ached for her. She must be suffering terribly.

Suddenly, there was a groan at the other end of the room. The other girl was waking up. Beast Boy stood up, and felt a slight twitch of Raven's fingers, and rushed out of the infirmary, shouting excitedly for Cyborg.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. It was bright. She definitely wasn't in her room. But she certainly was in terrible agony. She couldn't move her right arm, and pain shot up her right leg when she attempted to move it. Through many years of intense meditation, she managed to ignore her pain, and got up to lean back against the headboard. She looked around. She was in the infirmary.

A pain-filled moan came to her ears. She looked at the direction of the source, and saw a black-clad girl shooting upright into a sitting position. Then she remembered. The fight. The Golems. The girl falling off a ten-story building. She trying to keep up with the other Titans.

The two girls stared at each other, studying. Raven noticed that not only was the stranger's hair unnaturally black, her eyes were black, too. But who was she to judge. She had purple hair and violet eyes. The girl, obviously noting her abnormalities, narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Raven,' she answered simply.

"Where am I?" the girl continued, gazing around.

"Titan's Tower."

"How did I get here?"

"I bought you here."

"So you know who I am."

"No.'

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Don't know."

The girl paused. She seemed confused.

There was silence. Raven could hear Beast Boy shouting for Cyborg to hurry. Finally, she asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her, sorrow in her eyes. "I––"

Just then, the others burst into the room, with Beast Boy in the lead. Starfire shoved him aside. Arms wide apart, she ran toward the weakened Goth. "Friend Raven, you are healed!"

Raven cringed in realization that the pretty alien was about to give her one of her super strong hugs. Fortunately, Cyborg tackled her just as she leaped. Raven secretly released a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you too, Starfire."

The Tamaranian struggled out of Cyborg's grip. She got to her feet, brushing off invisible dust. Suddenly, she shot forward and embraced a surprised Raven, for it was so gentle she felt hardly any pain. Hardly being the operative word. "You had me very worried. I was afraid."

Raven pulled back from her friend, smiling faintly. "Of what?"

Starfire was hesitant to answer. _Now that's a first_, Raven thought wryly.

Robin stepped forward. "Raven, glad you're all right."

"Yeah, Rae," Beast Boy said. He placed a hand on her left. She started to blush, then regained her state of indifference. She slowly slid her hand from under his. Beast Boy noticed, looking disappointed. But he quickly recovered.

"Um, hello?"

They all turned to see the stranger leaning forward on her bed, her leg in a cast. She was trying to look around the crowd of Titans. And she seemed amused. "Forgotten about me already?"

Robin studied the girl, then faced Raven. "Raven, who is this girl?"

She sighed. "Guys, meet No Name."

"Huh?" they all said in unison, save for Starfire, who went to greet the girl. "Hello! I am called Starfire in this planet. Why are you called No Name? Will you be my friend?"

The girl gaped at Starfire. "Okay, this is just plain freaky. Who the hell are you guys?"

"First, tell us who you are," Robin demanded.

She shrugged. "Like the Goth Queen said, I'm No Name."

"Speak for yourself," Raven muttered, darkly, "who's the one in the all-black garb here?"

"Well, I'm not the one with the leave-me-alone 'tude," the girl retorted.

"And I'm not the one who fell off the roof," Raven volleyed.

The girl looked offended. "Oh, and I suppose you're not the idiot who got whipped?"

"Hey!" Cyborg intercepted loudly. "Sop bitching. Man, you guys fight like sisters."

The girl sat back and crossed her arms. "No way. We're total opposites. Besides, she's a freak."

Raven frowned.

She noticed. "What?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"I cope," she replied, looking away.

Robin was confused. "Raven, what's going on!"

She looked at him straight in the eye. _Should I tell him? But what if he makes things worse? What if he kicks her out? I can't let that happen. I need to know who she is, why she looks so similar to me. And why doesn't the others realize that? _"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Raven."

"I'm not." It was true. Nothing was going on. Because she herself did not know what was going on. Did not know why she was protecting the stranger who could very well be an undercover enemy.

Robin was silent, then he nodded. "All right, I believe you." He pointed to the other girl. "But tell me who she really is."

Raven hesitated. _Dammit. He's more stubborn than I'd thought._ "She's––"

"Angel."

Robin whirled around. "Your name's Angel?"

"Yeah,' the girl said, nonchalantly.

"Angel what?"

"Angel Black." She held out her hand. "How do you do. And you are?"

Robin gazed at her slender hand, then took it. "Robin." He gestured to the other Titans. "And these are Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. I assume you've already met Raven."

"Uh-huh."

"Good." He crossed his arms. "So why are you here?"

"I woke up here."

"No. I mean––"

"I brought her here, remember?" Raven spoke up. As the others looked on, she continued, "She helped me last night, after you all had left."

"I should had realized you were too weak to fly," Robin said quietly, remorsefully.

Raven was indignant. "I wasn't weak. I just had some trouble escaping the Golems."

"Anyway," Beast Boy cut in, walking over to Angel, "thanks for helping Raven. Where are you from? Titans East?"

"Around," Angel answered. "No."

"What kind of gift do you have?" Cyborg asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any powers?" Beast Boy explained.

"Uh, no."

Robin raised an eyebrow which, because of his mask, was shown by the slight raise of one side of the mask. "Then how'd you help Raven?"

"She's a fighter, Robin," Raven quickly told him. She began to worry about Boy Wonder's uncertainty. What_ is it he's seeing in her? Is it something good? Or bad? No. No matter what, I cannot let her go. Not just yet. Not until she gets it back. _"Just like you."

"You fend off those Golems bare-handed?"

Angel shrugged again. "I'm good at what I do."

"And what is that?"

She grew serious, her expression almost empty. "Kill."


	2. Memory Of An Angel

Chapter 2: Memory Of An Angel

The afternoon was just like any other day. Warm, sunny, it was a good day for leisure at the beach. But that was all just an illusion. On the outside, sure it might be a cheery day. But inside, many things sinister could be happening. Someone could be plotting a murder, and you wouldn't know that the smile on his face was one of anticipation for the next kill.

Robin was not deceived by illusions, though. He was quick, smart. And he didn't trust Angel one bit. True, she was an angel, beautiful, witty and fun. On the outside. Inside, however, he was convinced that she was a scheming devil on the prowl for a good kill.

As he searched on the 'Net for information about Golems, he thought to himself, _I'll get to the bottom of this. She's involved with them somehow.

* * *

_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven sat cross-legged in the air. Ever since she'd woken up that morning, her body had healed dramatically. The cut above her eye was nothing but a fading scar, her head wound had closed up completely, though a slight headache remained, her right arm was healed, but weak. Still, she felt nothing while she meditated. That was why she meditated everyday. To keep her feelings in check. As she hovered in the air, eyes closed, Raven released all thoughts and emotions, and her pain. She was a blank state. Nothing could disrupt her. She was in concentrated peace.

"Azarath, Metri––_hey_!"

Raven opened her eyes, and glared at Angel. The other girl had thrown a pillow at her head, with a force and precision no human could possibly have, except for Robin. She retrieved the pillow on the floor with her mind, and launched it at Angel, who caught it deftly.

"Would you just shut up?" Angel snapped, placing the pillow back at the head of the bed. "You've been chanting those stupid words for fifteen minutes. Think about others for a change. You're not the only one in need of peace and quiet."

"My mantra is not stupid," Raven growled, floating down onto her bed. She unfolded her legs and slid down the side of the bed to her feet. She grunted softly in mild pain. Her thigh and side were only partially healed. Angel watched as she limped over to her. She was too weak to use anymore magic. Levitating while meditating had been a reflex, but that had taken a large portion of her strength. Raven sat on the edge of Angel's bed and waited while the other girl dragged herself to the head of the bed to make space for Raven.

For a while, they both said nothing. Angel was staring directly a Raven, but her eyes were glazed. Raven noted the stranger's features. She was practically flawless. Her arms and legs were well toned, her torso muscular. Her black hair gleamed in the sunlight, her skin fair. She had beautiful eyes, no matter how black they were.

Suddenly, Angel leaned forward and poked the middle of Raven's forehead. She gently rubbed her thumb over the red stone embedded there.

Raven tensed up. "What are you doing?"

"Why is there a diamond-shaped ruby lodged in your forehead?" Angel queried, pulling back her hand.

"It's called a chakra."

Angel cocked her head to the side. "So? What I want to know is why one is stuck there?"

"I was born with that."

"What's it for?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Why not?" she whined. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Really? I would never have guessed," Raven said sarcastically. "Given your slutty ensemble and annoyingly perky attitude, which I might add, is totally in contrast with each other."

She shrugged. "Maybe I was Gothic before. I don't know. I like the new me."

"But apparently, Robin doesn't."

She waved a hand. "What does he matter? You're the one with power here."

"I can't protect you forever," Raven said.

"I don't need your protection," Angel hissed. She seemed to be startled at the way she had just said it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, calming herself. She re-opened her eyes. "I just need your help," she whispered.

Raven was confused about her sudden change of mood. But what puzzled her was that she felt she was actually feeling something for this girl. Smiling fondly, she said, "Close your eyes."

Angel did as she was instructed. Raven took both her hands in hers, and closed her own eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes into an empty, misty place. She couldn't see Angel clearly in front of her, but they were still in contact, though, the shadowy figure had a reddish tint to it. Suddenly, she heard a surprised gasp, and Angel jerked her hands out of Raven's. "Angel, no!"

"Where the hell are we?" came a slightly muffled voice.

She ignored her question. "Don't move. I'll find you. Just keep talking."

"No problem," Angel replied nervously. "I'll just yammer on about how creepy this place is. Oh, and do you know that my injuries are gone?"

Raven walked slowly to her left, one hand up, creating a barrier to keep the mist away. She felt the barrier hit something––Angel––but the other girl had backed away so fast and so far out of reflex that Raven lost track of her. "So is mine. Keep talking, I think I'm getting closer."

"Well, what the hell is going on? You bring me here in this totally empty and eerily dark place, and now I may be stuck here forever."

"You're exaggerating. I'll find you sooner or later. And besides, how can you get lost inside your own mind?" Raven reached further with her barrier. Angel seemed so far way away, and yet her voice was nearby. It was like she was purposely avoiding her. "Stop moving!"

"I can't help it," Angel cried. "There's something pushing me back. Wait, we're in my mind?"

Raven smirked. "Why so shocked? You _are_ an empty shell after all."

"Oh, shut up," Angel bit off. "Hurry find me already."

"I could if you would just stop stepping away from the barrier I put up. Now I've lowered the power of the barrier. You should be able to step right through it without harming yourself."

"Should?" Angel squeaked. "What happens if I can't?"

"You'd be fried."

"What!"

Raven chuckled. "Just kidding. Go on, step right through." She felt her barrier rippled as Angel went through it, and a feeling of fear rose when she felt a surge of power go through her body. _What the hell? Angel has magic?_ _Speak of the devil and there she is._

Angel appeared on her left, rubbing her hands playfully. "Now that the climax is over, who do we kill off next?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her childishness. "We walk around and see if we come across anything solid. And we'll torture that object until it tells us what happened to your memories." She could not believe that she was playing along!

"Good, so what are we looking for? A troll?"

She shrugged, and started walking. "More likely a building of some kind. A library, perhaps."

Angel followed, raising a brow. "Library?"

"Memories have to be stored in some tangible form in the realm of the mind. Books would've been an appropriate choice. But it could also be in the form of CDs, or videotapes. Depends on how modern you are." Raven paused to see if the other girl understood.

"What?" was all she said, blankly.

Raven was feeling strangely patient. "In reality, our memories are in our brains, in the form of…oh, I don't know, an impulse or something. But through magic and meditation, I am able to create a portal to my mind, and all my memories, emotions and such are converted to physical features that make it easier for me to identify them."

Angel blinked. "Wow, that is so…nerd-ish." Her response earned her a deathly glare.

Four hours passed with more snide retorts thrown back and forth between the two girls, but Raven knew that no more that twenty minutes could have passed in reality. She was about to return an insult when her barrier struck something. "Ow," she muttered, the impact passing to her body. To Angel, "Found it."

The black-haired girl looked around. "Where?"

Raven allowed the object to pass through her barrier. It was a desk, with an opened laptop on top of it.

"My memories are stored in that?"

"We'll see." Raven sat on the ground and crossed her legs, levitating herself up in front of the blank screen. She powered it up, and clicked on the icon labeled mind. A window popped into view. There were only three files, one marked general knowledge, one subconscious, and the other memory. Raven double-clicked on the latter.

Angel leaned down, an elbow resting on Raven's shoulder. "Man, now what do we do?"

Raven looked up at her. "Looks like we unlock your lost memories the old-fashion way."

"Damn," Angel grumbled, mild dismay in her voice. "I cannot believe that the only entry in this file is the one of today's memory."

"This is one rare case of amnesia," Raven remarked, going back to check on the general knowledge file. "You lost everything from that fall."

"Fall?" Angel frowned. "So you _were_ lying when you said I came to your rescue."

"Yeah." The window was filled with literary hundreds of entries. "In fact, _I_ came to your rescue. Whoa."

"What?" Angel focussed on the screen again.

"Your past may be gone, but you certainly knew a lot about stuff," she pointed out.

"You're right," Angel said in awe. "Look, I know at least seventy different languages. And not all of them are from this world. I know twenty-eight different styles of martial arts. And I know magic!" Angel was growing excited.

Raven smiled inwardly. "Let's see what kind of spells you've studied."

She moved the cursor to the file, and clicked on it. Instantly and unexpectedly, the screen went blank. The laptop had shut down.

"What the hell happened?" Angel cried.

Raven pressed the power switch of the laptop again. Nothing happened. "You must be one powerful girl. Even though you've lost your memory, your sealed power is still strong enough to prevent people from _really_ intruding your mind."

"Sealed?" Angel questioned.

"In most magical cases, a sorcerer is only able to summon his power if he is truly aware of it," Raven explained patiently.

Angel grunted something Raven didn't catch. The she took both of Raven's hands. "Take me back."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. Angel was a second slower. She dropped Angel's hands, getting off the bed. She glanced at the clock. It had only been half an hour ago when they had entered Angel's mind. During that period, her body had fully recovered though not her magical abilities.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," she replied, without explaining further. She rummaged through the closet for her cloak.

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Angel said.

Raven finally looked back at her. "Don't thank me. I have my own purpose for helping you."

Angel smiled. "I know. But to repay what you've done so far, I'll tell you this. All I can remember is, Angel _is_ my name."

* * *

At seven o'clock the next morning, the alarm rang, signaling trouble. Raven was already up and dressed. She hurried to the den where Robin would be there to explain the situation to the Titans and reveal his strategy. But she was the earliest this time. Robin came in a minute later, followed by Starfire, Cyborg, and a half-awake Beast Boy.

Raven had used the extra minute to locate the source of the trouble. "Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Down in central city. Definitely can't missed it," she informed simply.

Robin nodded. "Good. We've taken them down before, we can do it again. But they're too far away. So we'll have to go by air. I'll go with Starfire. Beast Boy, you take Cyborg." He eyed Raven. "Raven, you'd better leave this one out. I want you to recover fully before I allow you to join us on any more missions."

She didn't bother to tell him that she was feeling as fine as any other day. But since she had something else to do in mind, she just nodded silently.

"All right, then. Titans, go!" he ordered. And all save Raven left the den. She watched them head for the city through the window of the den. After they were out of sight, she headed for the infirmary. Angel was up, apparently awaken by the screeching alarm.

"What was that? What're you doing here?" Angel asked, as her way of greeting.

"Alarm. We're going out." Raven went straight to Angel's bed and placed a hand on her leg. Light blue aura engulfed both her hand and Angel's broken leg. A moment later, the aura disappeared, and she removed her hand. "Take off your cast," she growled.

"My, my," Angel drawled, "someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Nevertheless, she obeyed. As soon as the cast was off, Raven grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the roof. There, she paused, and gave Angel an once-over.

"You didn't clean yourself up," she commented dryly.

"Well, duh. I couldn't walk until you healed my leg. And nobody bothered to get me a cloth and a basin of water."

Raven stepped back. "Didn't you ask the Titan who brought you your meal?"

"Didn't get any."

"Really?"

"Yup," Angel said, hands in her front pockets. "Slept most of the time. Only way to forget the pain."

"Oh." Raven put a glowing hand to Angel's head and healed it. The she took off the bandages, while reciting a spell of cleansing.

Angel smiled gratefully when she was done. "Thanks, again."

"You hungry?" she asked.

Angel nodded.

"Later." Raven created a circle of magical platform. The gestured for Angel to step on it. "First, we go back to the scene of the crime."

* * *

The area was devoid of any sign of past troubles. Nothing was damaged, and there were no dead Golems lying around. _No evidence, no villain_, Raven thought. _Smart_.

"So this is where you found me." Angel stepped off the floating platform. "Nice place for a fall. Or a jump."

"So you believe that it might have been an act of suicide?" Raven guided Angel over to where the latter had landed. Her eyes roamed slowly about, but Angel actually took the effort to kick the rubbish and debris away. Though there didn't seem to be anything there.

"Anything's possible as long as you don't know the truth."

"Now that's a philosophy worth remembering," Raven said, grabbing Angel by the arms and flying them both to the roof of the abandoned building. As she put Angel down, the other girl smirked. "You're strong for a girl your size."

Raven glared. "You're only two inches taller."

"But in this really hip combat boots I'm _three_ inches taller."

"I can fly, you can't."

"I have a hot body, yours is just slim."

"I have my memory, you don't."

"I was powerful once, you're still the same old lonely Goth."

Raven waved a hand. "Enough bickering. See anything odd?"

Angel pointed. "Like that sword over there?"

"Where?"

"You don't see it?" Angel walked a dozen feet, and seemed to grip something. "It's right here, sticking up off the ground."

The sword came into view. It was a thirty-six inch long, double-edged blade, with writings in an otherworldly language beautifully engraved onto the long metal hilt that was obviously meant for handling with both hands. Raven nodded knowingly. "I see it now. It must be warded somehow to make it invisible to most eyes when left untouched. Bring it over."

Angel complied, testing it out on the way. "Wow. It feels just right in my hands. Like it belongs to me. What do you think?"

"I'll have to examine it first." Raven took it from her hand, and dropped it. "It's heavy," she gasped in surprise.

Angel frowned. "Couldn't weigh more than eleven pounds. Sure your arm isn't weak from that break?"

"I'm sure," she said, flexing her wrists. "I could probably lift it up with my magic, though." Black magic surrounded the sword, raising it three feet in the air. She grunted, her face visibly straining. "It weigh at least five tons. Ow!"

The sword dropped to the ground, landing blade-first, protruding upright. Raven balled her hands, smoke seeping through her fingers. The sword was enchanted, she knew. Warded with the ability to burn any connecting flesh other than its owner. Her powers were a part of her soul, transferring the intense heat into a physical burn.

"What happened?" Angel asked, concern etched on her face.

"Powerful ward," she gritted. "Burns."

The other girl blinked, then grinned, picking up the sword. "Cool, I own this sword, and I might be inhumanly strong."

"Then let's confirm what you _can_ do."

"Wha––" Angel said, pulling back fast, but not fast enough. Raven's right hook smashed into her face so hard and so fast, she stumbled back into the roof's metal door. Raven's fist came again. She ducked to the side, and rolled into a crouch. Raven pulled back her fist, revealing a dent in the door. As Angel got into a fighting stance, she created a magical broadsword that was black aura alone, yet very much tangible.

"Bring it on," Angel sneered, sword at the ready.

"Oh, I will," Raven tossed back.


	3. An Angel's Skill

Chapter 3 : An Angel's Skill

With surprising speed, Raven charged at Angel, and swung her sword diagonally from the bottom-left up. Angel did a back handspring, both her legs kicking up at Raven's jaw. Without breaking a stride, Raven leaned back, kicking her in the middle of her back. She lost her momentum, and fell hard to the floor. Raven did not hesitate. With cold eyes, she leaped and brought her knee down on Angel's face. Angel twisted to the side at the last moment, getting to her feet, and thrusting with her sword. Raven parried the attack, and backhanded her across the face.

Angel rolled with the punch, doing a roundhouse kick. The sorceress ducked under the kick, and countered with her weapon. Angel stumbled back, a long gash in her midsection. Raven allowed her a second to regain her balance, but that was all. She launched herself at the other girl, and the true sword dueling began.

Raven gave Angel no opportunities to attack. The sword slashes were never-ending, coming from almost two angles at once. Angel could only be on the defensive. Yet, she was smiling. Despite her situation, she seemed to enjoy the battle. Raven was glad that she was feeling at ease with herself. Deep in her heart, though, Raven was disappointed. It may not seem like it, but she was holding back––a lot. She decided to take it up a notch.

Swinging her sword in a wide horizontal arc, causing Angel to jump back, Raven shot an energy bolt at the girl. There was no time to avoid the bolt. Angel, with a look of pure desperation, tried to use her blade to deflect the bolt. But to both their astonishment, the sword absorbed the energy, the blade glowing black. Angel frowned, then jerked her sword upward as if to get rid of the energy. And that was what that had happened. The black magic shot from the blade, aiming straight for Raven in the vague form of an arrow, but at the speed of light.

Raven leaped to the side, the arrow barely hitting her. She watched as the arrow continued its lightning fast journey, cutting neatly through concrete and metal structures in its way.

Angel gaped. Raven, too, was shocked, but managed to hide the expression. She flexed her left wrist, and leaped at Angel, kicking the sword out of her right wrist. The sword slid ten feet away from them. Raven wondered briefly why it didn't vanish from her sight. She recalled myths about a sword that became invisible when not in the hands of its master. She made a point to check her books.

Raven gazed down at the fallen girl. "You're never going to be able to convince Robin if you get surprised at every little thing you do."

Angel got to her feet. "I thought my inability to defeat you would be a dead give-away."

She shook her head. "No. You're good enough to fight the Golems. All I said was that you helped me. I didn't say you destroyed all the Golems with your inhuman combat ability."

"Right," she remembered. She relaxed her guard.

Raven's sword shifted into a ball of black magic, which she immediately launched at Angel, catching her square in the gut. "We're not done yet, Angel."

The seemingly weakened girl did not deter her of her concentration. Angel was down in her knees, eyeing the sword. She was convinced that Angel would go after the sword. She was wrong. Suddenly, Angel leaped up, planting her right boot on Raven's chest, kicking the Goth away. She did a back flip, and landed on both her feet, ready in a combat stance. Raven slid a few feet back, but did not fall. With a short sprint and a leap. She did a perfect three-sixty roundhouse kick that connected solidly with Angel's head. It wasn't a hard one, but it was enough to bring the amnesiac girl to one knee. Raven landed, considered for a second, and kneed Angel in the face.

But a second was all Angel needed to counterattack. Ducking under her knee, Angel grabbed her grounded ankle, and pulled. With a surprised yell, Raven fell, hard. But Angel was far from done. With a frighteningly evil grin, she gripped her ankle with both hands, and broke it. Raven managed to suppress her scream, but the result was an explosion of power between the two girls, sending them flying in opposite directions.

Raven halted her flight in mid-air. But she would not risk her balance on the ground, so she chose instead to heal her broken ankle. She watched as Angel landed, rolling backward into a feral crouch. With a growl, she slammed a fist into the ground with unnatural strength, sending shards of cement flying in every direction but at herself. Raven created a barrier to protect herself from the tiny, but sharp objects. One, however, managed to lodge itself in her right shoulder. When she disabled her barrier, Angel was there with a deadly flying sidekick. Raven crossed her arms in front of her face, taking the full force of the kick, feeling bruises swelling up along her forearms.

Stumbling back on the ground, Raven dropped her arms to see an opened palm aiming for her nose. She ducked, a quick punch to her opponent's solar plexus, and an uppercut to the jaw. As Angel's head snapped back, Raven twisted her body, elbow facing the girl, and thrust it up into Angel' throat. Then she spun, and gave a powerful, yet not her strongest, back-kick into the other girl's stomach.

Angel went flying, and crashed into the wall of a taller building next to the ten-story one they were on. Before she fell into the alley below, Raven grabbed her with her powers, placing her down in front of her. The callous sorceress immediately regretted her harsh test. Angel's windpipe was broken, her body was battered, with broken ribs and internal bleeding. She was in terrible agony, and she was conscious enough to feel it.

"I'm so sorry," Raven said with feeling. Kneeling beside Angel, she placed both hands over her broken body, willing bones to heal, wounds to close, and pain to disperse. But she had done more damaged than she had realized. It took five minutes for Angel to be completely healed, and by then, Raven was exhausted to the point of collapsing.

When she was done, Angel blinked. "Ow."

Raven sat back on her legs. "How do you feel?"

Angel pushed herself up. "I'm feeling fine now. But that hurt!"

"Sorry," Raven said again.

Angel did not answer, but instead, delivered a sharp jab to her nose. It didn't bleed, but it still made her see stars. Angel grinned. "Now we're equal."

Raven healed herself. "Far from it, but if you say so."

* * *

No one actually likes to be stared at. Everybody knows the feeling, yet no one bothers to hide his or her shocked and/or fearful expression toward others. You would think that seeing a superhero would bring cheers or gushed fans. But, no. When they entered McDonald's, Raven was greeted with hushed silence and wide-eyed patrons. She wasn't too bothered by it though. She knew that most thought that when there was a Titan, there was surely trouble around. But occasionally, she would sense feelings of fear, and revulsion. Her gothic appearance made her a freak, her callous behavior was a reason for fear. Raven had never allowed the press to interview her, never letting the public know about her. Her powers became known to some as demonic, as was her heritage. It hurt, even though it was true. 

When the two girls walked up to the long queue, some got up off their booths and left, while others ignored them and returned to their meals. However, there _was_ a minority of grateful ones, those of which offered them a place further to the front of the line. Raven politely declined. She was not one to take advantage of whatever hold she had over them because her title.

As they neared the counter, a teenager of about eighteen sauntered up behind Angel, she had been arguing with Raven about her list of chosen fast food. As Raven was paying for them both, she would only allow a maximum of eight dollars each.

"Hey," the young man said. He was a handsome Eurasian with spiked dark brown hair.

Angel glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Hey," she greeted back.

"Cool sword."

"Thanks." Her newfound weapon hung from her back, in a metal sheath that Raven had forged magically. They had searched everywhere, but couldn't find the original sheath.

"You a Titan?"

"No."

"Visiting superhero?"

They were at the counter now. Raven ordered, and stuck to her words. "No," Angel said, while they were waiting.

"Villain?"

Angel faked an offended look. "Now why on earth would you even think that?"

The guy shrugged.

"Let's go." Raven picked up the tray, and led them to an empty booth at the far corner of the fast food joint. As they sat opposite each other, Angel asked, "Do I look like a villain to you?"

Raven popped a couple of fries into her mouth. While she chewed slowly, Angel took out her Big Mac, waiting expectantly. She swallowed with the help of her tea. "That's what we're trying to find out."

"Raven." Her voice took on a frustrated tone. "You know what I mean."

The sorceress thought it over, chewing on some more fries. Apparently, that was all she was having. "Sure."

Angel choked on her burger. "That wasn't the kind of answer I was expecting."

"And why not?" Raven challenged. "Everyone has some evil in them. I do. I don't see why there isn't a chance that you could have been evil before."

Angel scowled. "You're too blunt for your own good, you know that?"

She just struggled. And that was the end of it.

Five minutes later, Raven broke the silence. "It's time we go over your story."

"What story?"

"Your background." She finished her drink, and piled everything onto the tray. "Robin's bound to ask about your life sooner or later."

Angel nodded in understanding. "Anything you wanna say about my life first before I create my own details?

Raven stared out the window, lost in thought. She could sense an air of doom around the mysterious stranger. "Golems. Two nights ago we were called to the slums of Jump City, and were losing to mindless creatures of the earth. Robin ordered a retreat. I was slow. You happened onto the battle. Helped me. I thought you were a threat. Knocked you out. Realized my mistake and brought you back to the tower."

"_You_ knocked me out?" she sneered.

Raven looked her in the eye from under her hood. "I'm certain Robin will try to engage you in a not-so-friendly spar. At your level, would you even believe that a Golem knocked you out?"

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Golems. Big, almost indestructible mindless minions created from the earth's soil?"

She nodded.

Angel leaned back. "Then, no. But here's the thing that has me confused. You had no problem trashing me, so why were mere Golems able to take you down?"

The ketchup bottle exploded, sticky red sauce spattering about. As Angel ducked, Raven contained the flying liquid in her powers. She then dropped the sauce into one of the plastic cups, and teleported the remains of the bottle into the trash can.

"I take it that that isn't something you'd want to talk about?" Angel asked.

She shrugged as if the act of outrage had not occurred. "I'm half demon." She paused to observed the other girl's reactions. There was none. "My powers come from my demonic side. Azar, my guardian after my mother, taught me how to control my demonic powers and urges. She had also employed Magens to instruct me in ground combat. After I had learned all they had, I killed their best two."

Angel whistled. "You killed Magens, which I'm guessing are warriors from another dimension? Wow. How did that feel?"

Raven scowled. "I killed. How do you think I felt?"

Angel held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, chill. I was just curious. Oh, wait. Lemme guess. You said demonic urges. They were irritating you and you listened to your urges to shut them up permanently."

Her glare could make even Robin cower in fear. "No. I possess demonic strength and speed that do not come naturally to me. I can use hand-to-hand combat with my powers. But that strength and speed will be out of my reach. It's only when I stop using magic altogether in a battle that I am able to use these demonic advantages to the full extent."

Angel opened her mouth to speak. Raven stopped her with a raised hand. "The reason I meditate is to control myself. I need that control when in battles. But there are times that in desperation, I would revert to my demonic instincts to claim a savage victory. That was how I killed two Magens. Azar made me vow never to resort to ground combat again unless truly necessary. That's why I prefer air combat, Azar focussed mostly on magic. And to answer your unspoken question, I assure you I was in complete control…except for that one time. Anyway, I am able to alternate between ground and air combat in a completely stress-free and small spar. To put it bluntly, I should be able to win easily."

"Right," Angel drawled sarcastically. "And I posed no threat at all to the great sorceress Raven the Terrible."

She snapped her head in Angel's direction. "How do you know that my father's Trigon the Terrible?"

The sly angel blinked.

_BOOM_!

The patrons of the fast food joint screamed, and rushed for the exit, employees of McDonald's among them. Raven sensed for the source of the explosion, and phased through the window and flew out to the center of the city. Then she remembered Angel, and stopped. The other girl, unwilling to struggle with he panicked customers, jumped through the floor-to-ceiling window. Raven conjured another floating platform. Angel leaped on top of it, and off they wet to join the rest of the Titans.

* * *

"Tick-tock, says the clock. My, you guys are taking a really long time," taunted the silky voice of Jinx. "Here, let me help." 

Robin leaped out of the way just as pink lightning bolts struck the area he had recently vacated. It made a pitch-black hole that swallowed one of the robots that had stumbled into it. He frowned. _Slade's robots came with the trio, so why did Jinx help eliminate an ally_? His ponders were answered when a roar was sounded.

A Golem climbed out of the hole, followed by another, and another, and a dozen more. And this time, they were all wielding weapons made of stone. Robin back-flipped from the Golem with a deadly looking battleaxe. He produced his bo staff, and engaged the Golems in another battle for their lives, Starfire already by his side, both trusting Cyborg and Beast Boy to handle the robots. No matter how soon they were all to collapsing.

Jinx, perching steadily on a street light, tsked. "Really, Robin. I had expected more of the famous Teen Titans. It's been nearly a hour now. As entertaining as this fight has been, I have to say it's time for it to end. Boys, shall we?"

Mammoth and Gizmo, both who had been watching impatiently from the rooftop of an Italian restaurant, grinned. "Thought you'd never ask," Gizmo said happily. His metallic spider legs protruded from his back, and he was about to jump into the fray when black power grasped his legs and swung him into Jinx, slamming them both to the ground. Mammoth joined them on the ground a moment later.

Robin glanced up to see Raven and an amused-looking Angel where Gizmo and Mammoth had been. He was surprised when she reached behind her back, and a sword came into view in her grip. She drew it and launched herself at a Golem, slicing it in half. She then helped the other two male Titans with the more numeral robots. Robin gaped at her impressive sword style, nearly getting beheaded himself.

* * *

Raven faced the pink-haired witch quite calmly. The bad luck charm's partners had gone to face off with the Titans. Jinx began the duel with one of her hex bolts. Raven blocked and shot a bolt of her own. The volleys of magical bolts continued until Jinx feigned a kick, and blasted her through a window of a boutique shop. She shielded her face with her arms as shards of glass rained on her. 

"Come on, Ravy," Jinx sneered, walking toward her, "I know you can do better than that."

Raven got to her feet, brushing glass off her, cutting herself lightly in the process. Her face remained impassive, then unexpectedly, she grinned, startling her enemy. "You got that right."

Jinx yelled in surprise, then in pain when a black claw appeared from below her and threw her into the wall of another building. Raven was about to grab her again, but a Golem had tackled her, and started pounding against the barrier she'd put up around herself. On her back, on the ground, she grabbed a triangular-shaped piece of glass, shot her hand through the barrier, and stabbed it into the Golem's forehead. She rolled it off her, and got back up. She felt a rumble, and the ground underneath her burst open. She slammed painfully into the side of a van.

Jinx advanced on her, eyes blazing in anger, blood flowing down the right side of her face. Raven took the pleasure at the sight of her blood. Enveloping the van in her telekinetic grip, the sorceress sent it in Jinx's way. The evil witch dove out of the way, allowing the vehicle to land on half a dozen robots. Jinx flipped to her feet, hands glowing a bright pink. Then, a strange thing happened.

Jinx stiffened, the sharp blade at her neck. Angel held the sword to her throat, unruffled by the fight. "I'll handle this one," she told Raven, not taking her eyes of her captive.

Raven did not argue. The other girl was undeniably stronger now in this fight than in their previous spar. She guessed that Angel regained her fighting skills through practicing what she remembered and improvising with each new foe. Raven, confident that Angel would be all right, flew off in the direction of Gizmo and Mammoth. Still, she kept her in her view at all times when possible. But it was difficult when she had to shift from opponent to opponent.

A minute later, Jinx had somehow escaped Angel's sword, and now they were in a non-magical fight, and Jinx seemed to have the advantage. Without warning, she blasted the other girl through the doors of an old dark motel. Its occupants had long since abandoned the building since the battle had begun. Jinx ran in after Angel, into the blackness of the motel.

Raven grew worried when neither one of them appeared five minutes later. But she could sense that both of them were still alive. Suddenly, all the robots and Golems froze. Raven backed away from her robotic opponent, and conjured up a shield just as they all exploded. Starfire quickly took to the air, carrying Robin. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy took cover behind Raven's barrier. When the bombardments of metal and stone chunks finally stopped, the Titans gathered in a circle in confusion.

"OK, what just happened?" Beast Boy was the one to voice their thoughts. "Raven?"

Raven was staring past him. "Wasn't me. But it's not over yet. Gizmo and Mammoth are still here."

They turned to face the two remaining enemies, both looking just as confused as they were. Utter silence was broken when Angel crashed through the wall of the motel. She landed and rolled a couple of yards before coming to a stop, clutching her obviously broken right wrist. Jinx stepped out of the hole in the wall, surveying the situation with hard eyes. Then her eyes reverted back to their cheery evil slits.

"You finally managed to defeat my little helpers," she congratulated in that way of hers. "So we'll back out. For now. Boys?"

"But, Slade––" Mammoth began, and was cut of by a look from their female leader.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Let's go."

The other two were frowning, but did not argue further. Without another word, they ran into an alley, and disappeared. Jinx stayed, looking at Angel. "I had fun back there. Here." She tossed the black-clad girl her sword. "I might just come looking for you for a small spar soon." And she raced off into the same alley her partners had gone into.

Raven noticed that Robin did not chase after them. She was tempted to pry into his mind, but resisted the urge. The Boy Wonder always seemed to be able to know when she was reading his mind. They all just stood in quiet musings over their so-called victory.

Angel shambled up to them. She had somehow managed to replaced the sword in its sheath without the use of her right hand. Raven reached out and healed the girl's hand. Angel nodded her thanks and, noticing their sullen faces, ventured, "Man, that girl sure can pack quite a punch."


	4. Over The Angel

Chapter 4 : Over The Angel

"_No_!"

Everyone except Robin jumped in their seats, not because the fridge door had burst open, but by the fact that Raven had shouted, and at Robin himself. The Titans were gathered in the den in heated discussion––between Robin and Raven. The three others looked on helplessly, unable to interrupt in the verbal battle between the two founders of the Teen Titans.

"Raven, be reasonable," Robin began, struggling to control himself. "She's a stranger. For all we know, she could've set this whole thing up. She cannot be allowed to wander unaccompanied––"

"You mean unguarded, don't you?" Raven accused bitterly. "It may not seem like it, but she played an important part in today's battle. Like it or not, she may have just saved your life."

"Are you saying that she was the one who destroyed Slade's robots and the Golems?"

"No, I'm not. She may have been magically enhanced, but she's still human."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me herself. She's not the enemy, Robin. Slade is." Her hood was down, and they all could see that her eyes would flicker an evil red glow at times. "So why don't you stop putting the blame on Angel and leave her alone? She's done nothing to us. If you can't trust her, why don't you trust me? If I haven't earned your trust by now, maybe I shouldn't be on this team."

"Raven, no!" Starfire blurted, aghast.

"Butt out!" Raven hissed.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Robin thundered in the Tamaranian's defense. He could not bear to see the sweet alien look so pained. "She's only concerned about you."

She raised her arms in exasperation. But it looked menacing to Robin, who took an unintentional step back. "There would be no need for concern if you'd only be more trusting! I trust her with my life. If she were another Terra I would've sensed it!"

There was a collective gasp, Raven's included. Beast Boy got up from his place on the couch, pale yet obviously angry. She immediately regretted her outburst. "Beast Boy, I––"

"Save it, Raven," he said softly, walking toward the exit. He paused at the door. "You didn't mean it, I know. But it still hurts to know that, deep down, you're still angry at her for her misguided betrayal." With that, he left.

Cyborg stood up too. "I'm sorry, Rae. I know you care for the little angel as a friend, and I personally would like to give her a chance. But I think you should calm down first, before we discuss and take a vote for it." He left the den, leaving an uncomfortable Starfire, and two angry birds.

Raven took a deep breath, released it. She drew up her hood. "I'm sorry. We'll talk about this later," she said as she passed Robin.

As the door slid shut, he went over to sit by the distraught Starfire. He tried to console her. "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said to you. She was probably caught up in the moment."

"Do not lie to me, Robin," Starfire sniffed. "No matter how hard I try, I still cannot become accustomed to your earthly ways. I should know better than to interrupt in an argument that does not involve me."

"Even, so" Robin continued, "she had no right to hurt you like that. Star––"

"Please, Robin," she murmured, getting up, "I wish to be alone for now. Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine in a few hours." Then, she, too, left for her room.

He sighed. Since the arrival of Angel, the team had drifted apart. Though he could find no faults in her, yet she gave off an almost sinister presence. But Raven was the empath of the team. He was torn between trusting his instincts, and his oldest teammate. He left the den, and walked slowly down the hallway to his room. He was looking downward, and did not notice a figure heading his way until they almost collided.

"Whoa. Watch it there," Angel quipped, sidestepping him at the last second.

Robin stopped abruptly. "Sorry."

She waved a hand nonchalantly. "Don't fret it."

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm. She faced him in confusion. "Look, Angel, I hope you didn't take it to heart when I asked you to leave the den. We just needed to discuss some classified matters. I'm sorry if you felt like an outsider."

She shrugged. "Like I said, don't fret it. I understand that I'm not part of your group. I'm not gonna join in your superhero's meeting when I'm not wanted. I was just going to get my necklace and then leave."

He blinked, though she couldn't see it. "Wait…what?"

"My necklace. It's leather, black in color, with a dagger-shaped pendant. I couldn't find it at the site. So I thought that maybe Cyborg had put it somewhere in the drawers of the infirmary."

He shook his head. "No, I mean…you're leaving?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"I thought––never mind." She made as if to move.

He tightened his grip. "No, tell me," he insisted.

She sighed. "Well, I kinda got the impression that I'm not wanted here. And don't tell me that I'm wrong."

Robin released her arm. "It's not you. We're just having a hard time trusting you. We had a painful experience with a girl we took in a long time ago," he explained.

"Terra?"

"How do you know?" He mentally kicked himself for asking such an obvious question. "Raven told you, didn't she?"

She nodded. "She must have done something terrible to the Goth Queen to cause such hate and anger."

"What?"

Angel's eyes widened. "I shouldn't have that. Damn it. It was probably personal. She's gonna kill me." She looked down at him with pleading eyes. "Don't tell her please. Forget I ever said that. Promise me."

"Angel––"

"Promise me!" she hissed, leaning down so close that their noses were almost touching. "Promise me that you will never breathe a single word of this to her, Robin."

He stared into her eyes. They were sincere with fear. "I…promise. Your secret's safe with me."

Her body visibly relaxed. "Thank you." Then, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss at the cheek. Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "I owe you."

Robin stood rigid, watching her go down the hall. The kiss was unexpected, yet it left a feeling of lust in him. The girl was no doubt sexy, more beautiful than Starfire, even. Then, he noticed something odd. "Angel!"

She turned at the corner, her hair flying gracefully behind her. He gulped at the sight. "What happened to your sword?"

She pointed above her right shoulder. "Right here."

"I don't see it."

Angel frowned. Then she placed an index finger half a foot above her shoulder, and the sword appeared. "See it now?"

"Yeah, cool spell."

"Thanks." She turned again, then stopped. "Wait a minute. You can't see it when I'm not actually _touching_ it?"

"No," he answered.

She tilted her head to the side, revealing a thin and fair neck. Robin suddenly realized how a vampire must feel. "Weird. A guy I met before the battle with the three freaks commented about my sword, when I wasn't directly connected to it."

"He saw the sword?" Robin's brain began to work. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just asked if I was a Titan. What's wrong?"

"He could be sent by Slade to check you out," he replied, grim. "I have work to do. Don't leave, OK? I'll see you later, Angel."

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

If Robin had known that someone was watching them, he would have freaked. For not only had someone seen Angel innocently kissed him, that someone had been Starfire, who'd come out of her room to apologize to Robin for her 'ungrateful' brush-off. And as fate would have it, she saw the kiss, came to her own conclusions, and ran off, wanting to put as much distance as possible between her and Robin. She didn't know where she was heading, but for her, anywhere was better than being in the same building as _he _was. 

She did not notice the little green teenager as she passed him. Did not see the forlorn look on his face turn to one of surprise and concern. Did not care that she had knocked Cyborg over just as he was leaving the garage. Nor did she care that up on the roof of the tower, the muffled screams of a writhing Raven could be heard if one bothered to listen.

All she wanted was a place to be alone and some time to think.

* * *

Beast Boy was startled when Starfire ran by him in a fit of sobs. By the time he registered the tears, she was already too far down the hall for him to catch up to her. He was worried about the alien, but had to take care of his own problems before attending to others. He paused in front of a door.

_Come on, Beast Boy. Knock! It's easy. Just lift up your hand, and rap on the door with your knuckles. You can do it. What can she do? She's a Titan, remember? The worst she can do is yell at you to get out._

_WHAT! Are you crazy? She'll flay you alive! Get out of there right now! Quick, before she senses you._

Beast Boy roughly shook his head. His paranoia was giving him a headache. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door to Raven's room. Cringing, he waited for the attack to come. Ten seconds later, nothing. Not a growl, not an angry scream, not a sliding of the door to reveal a four-eyed Raven. It was absolute silence in her room.

"Raven?" he called nervously. "It's me, Beast Boy. Raven, I know you're in there. Open the door. I wanna talk."

Still no action behind the metal door.

"Raven," he sighed, "look, I know that you're mad. I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have walked out like that. I'm sorry. I get that you're still angry with her. In a way, I…I am too, I guess. Raven, please open the door. Or, at least, say something. I just have to know if we're all right again. Raven?"

"If you're looking for Raven, she's either in her room, or on the roof."

He whirled around. "Cy!"

The half-machine smiled sadly. Only the changeling knew that he hid his loneliness under a mask of fun and bravado. "My scanners say she's not in there. Try the roof."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Screamings._

_Horrible, painful screams._

_Humans chained to steel structures in the shape of life-size Xs._

_Raven was one of them, shackled by her wrists and ankles to the four corners of the huge X. The demon, her torturer, grinned evilly. And stabbed a red-hot jagged blade into her side. Her blood boiled, her flesh sizzled. She clenched her fists. He twisted the dagger. She screamed in agony. More torture instruments pierced her body, burning. Talons raked her skin, claws peeling out flesh bit by bit._

_She was in excruciating pain._

_She was in hell._

"Raven!"

Her eyes snapped open, feeling hair plastered to her wet face. She had been crying. She tasted blood, and realized that she had been biting her fist to keep from screaming. She took out her bloody hand, and stared at it. And she started to cry again.

Gentle arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Raven curled up against Beast Boy, trembling. Still in pain. Still remembering. Still in fear.

* * *

His name was Jason Archer, and he was a Seer. Oh, not a prophet, or an Oracle, or any of those old ladies who have premonitions. No, he was different. He was born into a family of warlocks, and was fortunate enough to be gifted with the rare power of Sight. As it was, he was able to see things invisible, traces of magical essence, as well as things that were masked by means of solid coverings or magical glamour. Unfortunately, only the latter gift was under his control. The first two appear as part of his 'normal' vision. He was not trained well enough to be able to distinguish between what is visible, and what is invisible to the naked human eye. Still, he was only eighteen. As most typical teenagers would think, he had all the time in the world to improve. 

Jason walked leisurely down the dark, damp hall in the underground lair of his current employer. His family was a proud one. His ancestors would never succumb to the power of another. He kept that pride, but worked for the money. He would never call his employers 'Master'. The only title he would use was 'Sir', and that was only if that person truly deserved it. His present employer was the first one he gave the title to.

He swaggered toward the end of the hall, giving no thought to the stared he brought on from the women acolytes of his employer by his Eurasian good looks. He had his principles. He would touch no woman in the hands of others. Of course, there was always temptation. And it was in the form of a certain pink-haired witch.

At the end of the hall, Jason knocked once on the plain metal door, and entered the exquisitely furnished room. To his right, weapons of all sorts hung on the wall, or were stacked neatly on racks. On his left, the area was beautifully designed, and half-naked women were lounging about on silk-covered cushions. Further down the left wall was a door that he knew led to a dark chamber with a huge bed. At the back of the room, there was a single throne covered in intricate symbols in the language of demons. His eyes stopped on the sacrificial altar in the middle of the room, and he shuddered.

"A little scared, aren't we now?"

He whirled around, and froze at the sight of his employer. _Why didn't I hear him come in_?

Slade chuckled, and circled him to get to his throne. Jason followed him, and stood straight before the legendary villain, hands clasped behind his back. Slade settled comfortably into his seat, and gazed intently into his eyes. "How was your task?" he started conversationally.

"Fruitful."

"Good. Did anyone suspect you?"

"I don't believe so, Sir," Jason answered professionally.

"Very good," Slade commented. "In due time, you could very well be my apprentice."

"That is a generous offer, Sir."

He chuckled again. "Youngsters these days are so predictable. It's all about money isn't it? Let's get down to business then, shall we? What do you have for me?"

Jason spoke regally. "The target is unaware of your goal, Sir. I have verified that she is filled with demonic power, but is still half a demon. I believe that she is––_ah_!"

Unbelievable pain erupted from his chest. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of the area where his heart was, his blood flowing freely. The dagger retracted from his back, and he slumped to the floor, facing up. And there she was. Jinx, the object of his secret love, the devil in disguised, his beautiful murderess. Strangely enough, his last thought wasn't of the mysterious witch, but of the fact hat he had never been able to see behind the mask of Slade.

* * *

Slade narrowed his eyes. "Jinx." 

"Yes, sir." She inclined her head in greeting.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure?" He placed an elbow on one armchair, and rested his cheek on his closed fist. He gave off an air of amused interest, but inside, he was seething at what Jinx had done to his best informant.

"We have carried out your orders, sir. You were right. The spell you gave me was successful. The Golems are too much of a match for the Titans." She was slick.

"Excellent job, young witch." Slade exited his seat with inhuman speed and attempted to backhand her. Jinx nimbly did a couple of back handsprings, putting fifteen feet between them. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, losing for the moment his cool composure.

She grinned. "My master does not wish for you to interfere with Trigon's daughter."

Slade fought to control his urge to attack. "And just who is this 'master'?"

Jinx winked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He charged, enraged. "You insolent girl! How dare you––" His words were cut off when he slammed into an invisible barrier that rippled with electrical sparks the moment he connected. He landed gracelessly on his butt. He stared up at Jinx, confused.

"Courtesy of my master," she offered.

Slade quickly got to his feet. "You will tell me who your master is, bitch, if you know what's good for you!"

Jinx smirked. "I am under my master's eternal protection. Nothing will happen to me. Not even you, sir, can harm me."

"Sir?"

"My loyalty may now belong to another, but my respect for you still stands strong. To prove my respect, I'll give you a fair warning. Do not continue with your plans for Trigon's daughter. My master does not take kindly to interference." With that, Jinx sank through the floor.

Slade was fuming, but calmed down soon after. _Trigon's daughter…the Teen Titan Raven. I have not abandon my mission for her. But I am also aiming for the new girl…Angel, wasn't it? Yet it seems that someone has plans for Raven. This might get interesting_.

The incident with Jinx had gotten him restless. He wrapped one arm around the waist of one of the women––an Asian beauty he had personally blinded himself––and went into the dark chamber.

* * *

Jinx entered the wide cavern, its rocky wall lined with torches, and knelt on one knee in the middle of the area, facing the end of the cavern, the only place shrouded in shadows. "It is done, Master." 

"Well done, Jinx," her master, hidden in the shadows, remarked. "I chose well in a right-hand man,"––a chuckle––"I mean, woman."

"Thank you, Master," she said, head downward.

"The bait has been set. Slade has no idea that his little scheme is just part of the devil's game. I think I'll actually have some fun this time."

The left side of her lips curled up into a small smile. "Your choice of entertainment is beyond me. What are your next orders for us, Master?"

"You have managed to bring your friends into our little group?"

"Yes. It wasn't hard. All they needed was the promise of the world."

"Good. Why do you hide your face? Look at me."

"I-I am not worthy," she stammered, for the first time in her life.

"Why not? I appointed you as head of my subordinates. You have privileges those under you don't. Now, come here, Jinx, come to me."

Jinx stood up, looking eager. As she stepped into the shadows, bare hands wrapped themselves around her waist, drawing her closer. She was instantly attacked with lustful kisses. Through moans of pleasure, she managed, "Why me?"

The kisses stopped coming. "Every master needs a playtoy, doesn't she?"

Jinx grinned. "Then, My Queen, please continue."


	5. Angelic Flames

Chapter 5: Angelic Flames

"…And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas jus above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeing of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out the shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted––nevermore!"

Raven clenched her jaw, and brought her book closer to her face, its pages practically touching her nose. She tried to concentrate on the sentence, the same sentence she had been trying to read for the past half and hour. She was in the security of her room––or so she had thought. Apparently, no one had told Angel the most sacred rule among the Titans. Right after breakfast, the girl had come barging into her room and had started singing and reciting poems for thirty minutes straight.

Angel grinned at her. She pretended not to notice. "Edgar Allan Poe not boring enough for you? Well, how about a sappy one by Emily Dickinson?" She started quote, "I'm Nobody! Who are you? Are you––Nobody––Too? Then there's a pair of us! Don't tell! They'd ad––"

"All right!" Raven yelled, throwing down her book. "You win! I'll go to the mall with you."

As Raven got off her bed to get a change of clothing, Angel, lying at the foot of _her_ bed, pumped her fist in the air in victory.

Five minutes later, the two girls were walking down the hall toward the den. Raven had decided upon a pair of black jeans ad a similarly colored T-shirt with the words 'BACK OFF' in red in front. Angel wore the same clothes she had been wearing since the day they met. And that was the reason she wanted to go to the mall. She needed more clothes now that Robin had insisted on her staying. Though she probably didn't know the real reason behind it.

At the sound of a playful wolf whistle from Cyborg, Raven immediately wished that she could wear her cloak as well. Her casual set of clothes hugged her curves just a bit too nicely. She noticed that Beast Boy had started to drool. Normally, she would have snapped at him. But since that incident on the roof, she had taken to avoiding him, at least until she could come to terms with the feelings she was having toward him. She ignored him, and spoke to Robin. "We're going to the mall. Anybody wants to come along?"

"Oh no you don't," Angel said, stepping in front of her. "Sorry, guys. But it's just gonna be Raven and I. We just wanted to see if we can borrow the car." She paused. "You _do _have a car don't you?"

Cyborg let out a whimper, hen promptly gave up the keys at a glare from Raven. "Because you helped me rebuild the T-Car, I'll let you drive just this once, Rae."

"So kind of you," Raven replied sarcastically. "Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Raven, wait," Robin called.

"What?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Starfire?" he asked. "She's not come out of her room since breakfast."

"Hey, yeah," Beast Boy piped up, "I noticed that she looked kinda down in the dumps this morning."

"I'm surprised you even notice anything other than Raven's boobs, Drool Boy," Angel teased. She earned herself a solid telekinetic at the back of her head.

"No, I don't," Raven told Robin, concerned. She sent her powers out, but found nothing odd from the alien's room. "Maybe you should go check on her."

"Maybe I should," he muttered.

* * *

Raven parked the car in the dimly lit underground parking lot of the Jump City mall. She remembered to lock the steering wheel, the car doors, and activated the alarm system, though she recalled that those technologies did not stop a couple of common thieves from stealing the car. No wanting Cyborg to get on her back should such an incident occur again, Raven cast a spell that would subconsciously drive anyone's attention away from the T-Car.

"Are you done yet?" Angel asked impatiently, hands on her hips.

She nodded.

"Come on then!" Angel grabbed her arm, dragging her into the elevator.

While they waited for the elevator to stop at the first floor, Raven noticed something around the other girl's neck. "Necklace?"

She shrugged. "Heard Cyborg telling Robin about it. Retrieved it before it raised anymore suspicions."

"Good thinking."

Hours later, Raven realized that she wasn't hating it as much as she'd thought. In fact, she was actually enjoying the company she was in, the sarcastic comments she gave when Angel posed for her, the many times Angel would stick out her tongue at her. Leaning lazily at the side of the dressing room, glaring at any Titan Goth wannabe who dared approach her, Raven waited for the other girl to show herself. The door finally opened. She waited for Angel to locate her.

"Well, what do you think?" Angel asked, jumping in front of her. She still had her jeans, but had now replaced her leather vest with a plain black blouse, the top three buttons left undone.

Raven's eyes skimmed over her body for about the hundredth time. "Working girl trying to cool off."

"Great, I'll take it!"

"You're coming real close to the end of your budget," Raven warned. "We're only willing to put in a certain amount for your expense."

She went back inside the dressing room. "I'll just borrow more money from you."

"You didn't have any to begin with."

"I'll find a way to repay my debts," she said through the door. A minute later, she came out, blouse in hand, and paid for it a the counter. Raven then teleported it to the car. She would not risk teleporting Angel's stuff straight to the more distant Tower, fearing that it might end up misplaced somewhere.

Then Angel decided she wanted to get her straight hair styled. Raven got two horror bestsellers before she met up with Angel with her still-long, layered hair. And she had even gotten a single lock at her forehead dyed blue, not unlike the color of Raven's cloak. Fifteen minutes of walking aimlessly after, Angel, at last, declared that she was done. As they headed for the elevator, Raven reached out to put the collar of her jacket back in place. The jacket, which was––guess what––black and leather, had been the only thing Angel had insisted on getting out of necessity. She claimed that the coolness of the mall was getting to her.

They were the only ones in the elevator, going down to the basement parking lot. Suddenly the elevator stopped its descent. Angel stumbled into Raven, who steadied her with a firm hand. The light flickered once, then remained at its usual brightness. All was quiet on the other side.

"Oh, that's just great!" Angel said angrily. "We're stuck!"

"Very observant of you," Raven replied in her usual sarcastic manner. She moved to push the emergency button, then paused.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Time…" Raven told her, stepping back from the button panel as if it were a bomb. "Reality…it's all out."

"Out? What do you mean?"

"Distortion," Raven explained softly, looking around warily, "of reality." She approached the twin doors. "We're trapped in between two levels. Up is where the car is. Down is the source of the trouble." She checked her Titans communicator. It wasn't working. "You feel up to engaging with some pretty powerful sorcerers?"

"Sure." Then her eyes widened. "No!"

Raven frowned. "No?"

"My sword," Angel said exasperatedly. "I left it back at the Tower."

"And why would you do something as stupid as that?"

"It was uncomfortable!" she protested.

Raven's frown deepened. "Maybe it's not meant to be in a sheath."

"Or maybe I'm left-handed and the sword would feel more comfortable on my left shoulder," Angel added. "Oh, wait! Before I showered yesterday, I found this wicked-looking hunting knife somewhere on my clothes. I wonder if I remembered to put it back when I changed." She began patting her body.

Raven smirked. "You can't remember if you'd replaced the knife in its place?"

"Well, BB was telling me this really funny story he'd found out off the 'Net. You know how changing comes so naturally that when you're distracted, your body automatically continues the task. When he was done, I realized that I already had my clothes on."

She rolled her eyes. "You let him shout the story to you through the bathroom door?"

Angel's eyes glinted mischievously. "Whoever said he was outside the bathroom?" she said, joking. Or was she? She produced the knife from the inside of her left boot. "Oh, look. I may be left-handed after all. Or ambidextrous. Do you think I'm ambidextrous?"

"Whatever." Raven grabbed her right hand, and phased them both through the elevator doors, dropping to the lower floor. They looked around, and realized that everything and everyone else was still, frozen in time. Raven closed her eyes, invoking her powers, and took relief in the fact that only things inanimate and alive in the vicinity of the mall were trapped in the spell.

"Duck!"

_Duck? There's a duck?_ Raven opened her eyes, and was pulled down by Angel to avoid a flying rod aiming for her head. She fell on top of the other girl, her right hand on one side of Angel, the other still holding her hand, pinned between both their bodies. Raven felt distinctly uncomfortable at the position they were in, yet it seemed not an unnatural thing. She tried to get up, but the cement around her grounded hand had dissolved, and had immediately solidified the moment her hand was through up to the elbow.

"How adequate," Jinx taunted, appearing from behind a pillar. "A lover's position."

Raven ignored her, whispering to Angel. "Try to slide out from under me. I can't roll over, I'll break my arm."

Angel nodded, and she lifted herself up with her other hand. Angel untangled their legs, and slid out. Raven instantly got into a crouch and concentrated hard to phase her hand out of the floor while Angel attacked Jinx. But she was distracted by the whooshing of a rocket launching her way. Gizmo cackled evilly, the control in his tiny hands.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never play with fire?" At the moment, she raised a barrier, only this one was curved outward, not around herself. The impact caused a huge explosion that sent a shock wave heading for the bald boy on his spider legs. He was thrown back, the flames chasing close after him. The flames slowed down, and he slammed into the wall at the far end of the underground parking lot, unconscious, his skin red with blisters from the heat.

But now, flames were everywhere. Cars blasted into the ceiling when their gas tanks exploded, the flames almost as high as the ceiling itself. Then her eyes caught something. Three bodies, burning. She remembered that she was not the only one in the mall, there were civilians, and some of them were in the parking lot. "No," she whispered, horrified. "_No_!"

Raven's eyes glowed black instead of their usual white, and her trapped hand was released from the cement. Enormous power erupted from within her, engulfing the whole building in black power. Her violet hair fluttered violently from the force of the power. And as suddenly as the power came, it was soon gone.

Raven slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. And she heard screams. The time freezing spell was broken, but the fire was still going strong. The burst of power was supposed to extinguish the flames as well. She then realized that all this could not be the work of Jinx. Raven was certain that she was only able to break the time freezing spell because the real perpetrator had allowed her, though for reasons unknown.

She tried to get up, but only succeeded into a sitting position. That release of power had left her exhausted, powerless for the moment, even. She would have been perfectly all right there, if the flames weren't practically licking at her clothes.

"Raven!"

She glanced up, and saw Angel leaping through the fire surrounding her. "Where's Jinx?" she asked, coughing.

Angel knelt next to her. "Out cold. A car landed on her."

Raven's heart skipped a beat. "Is she all right?"

Angel frowned at her. "She tried to kill us. She's better off dead. We'd be much safer."

"Heroes do not let anyone die under their watch," she snapped, trying to stand up, and failing miserably.

Angel slid her right arm around her waist, supporting her. "I'm no hero. Besides, Mammoth showed up and told me to stay away from her."

Raven blinked. "How do you know––" She did not get to finish her question, for another car had blown up on Angel's side. Angel ducked behind a pillar, dragging Raven with her. But it was too late. Her left sleeve was on fire. She let go of Raven, and quickly took off her jacket, throwing it away, and dropping her knife in the process. As she bent to pick it up and placed it back in her boot, Raven, leaning against the pillar, gasped at the sight of her bloodied and burnt arm.

"Angel…"

The said girl's eyes were pained, but determined. She gave a weary smile, and lifted Raven up again. "We have to hurry," she said, as part of the ceiling collapsed. Together, they hurried to the secluded stairways, Angel supporting most of Raven's weight. They were three floors underground, and halfway up, Raven was too weak to continue.

"Raven, no," Angel grunted. "Don't give up on me now."

"Give me a minute." Raven coughed, hard. The smoke was burning her eyes, as well as her throat. She was having a hard time breathing. Angel, however, seemed not to have a problem with the poisonous cloud.

"We don't have a minute," Angel informed her worriedly.

"Then go first. Take my communicator. It should be working now that the spell is broken." Raven took out the yellow device.

She shook her head. "We get out of this mess together."

Just then, they heard crying. A little girl of about the age of four came stumbling through the door of the floor above them, wailing for her mother. "Get her out of here," Raven urged her.

Angel looked torn. "I meant what I said before. I'm no hero. I do what I want. And that is to get you to safety."

She firmly put the communicator into the front pocket of Angel's jeans. "You're not a hero, but you _are_ human. I stand more of a chance of surviving than that girl. Even you aren't as cold-hearted as to let an innocent girl die."

Angel hesitated, then gave one of her cocky grins. "Hey, I might not even be human for all we know." She ran up the flight of stairs, and grabbed the girl in her arms, carrying her to the ground floor.

Raven took a deep, painful breath, and used the railing to pull herself up. It was hot, but she forced herself to ignore it. As she climbed up the stairs, she noticed that the main floors were up in flames, but the fire had barely consumed the first flight of stairs in the basement. It was as if it were alive, taunting her, giving her a taste of the heat, making her suffer before delivering the final blow.

Finally, she crashed through the exit door, and the flames flared up all the way to the top of the building, as if wanting her to stay alive to face a more terrible death. Despite being so close to the fire, she was cold inside. She felt fear. The fact that this new enemy could kill her anytime he, or she, wanted was enough to make the half-demon scared. A pair of hands pulled her away from the blazing mall. She let them. She knew she was in critical condition. She was in an agonizing coughing fit, wheezing in between coughs. Her skin was red and filled with blisters from the heat, and she was on the verge of fainting.

Resting in the arms of the fireman, Raven caught sight of the little girl Angel had saved, except that her savior was nowhere to be seen. She tried to call out to the girl when another coughing fit overtook her, and she blacked out.

* * *

When Robin saw the news about the streets going in the direction of the mall were jammed with cars, he had thought nothing of it. When it was reported that all the cars that were just in the main entrances to the mall were unmoving, he had gotten curious. When the cameraman had accidentally focussed on a man crossing into the outdoor parking lot who froze immediately, his 'spider' senses were tingling. When the view finally included the whole of the building, revealing many others who were frozen in all sorts of positions, they were blaring at full blast.

Robin had then gotten the rest of his teammates, and Cyborg had confirmed his fears. The area was frozen in time, but the feat was done magically, not by a machine. On their way to the mall, the whole area had shot up in black magic. And he knew that Raven was fighting the cause of this chaos. They reached the mall five minutes later, and the building was practically an inferno. Then Angel had burst through the side exit, carrying a girl of about four years of age, her left arm horribly burnt.

Robin pushed his way through the frightened, yet mesmerized crowd to get to her. Angel put the girl under the care of a police officer and, noticing him, made her way through the thickening crowd of onlookers. A group of teenagers taller than him refused to let him pass, blocking Angel from his view. When he managed to get around them, the mysterious girl had vanished. He looked around, but could spot no one in full black leather.

Robin was growing frantic. Just then, there were loud gasps of horror. A girl in her late teens pointed. "It's Raven from the Teen Titans! She looks terrible!"

Robin looked at the direction of her finger, and saw a coughing Raven being carried away from the burning building. He rushed over to her, using his acrobatic skills to maneuver around and over the crowd. The rest of the Titans were already by her side. Robin joined them, and saw that Raven was lying unconscious on a gurney, being rushed to the nearest ambulance.

The Titans realized that they could be of no help here. They apprehended criminals, not put out fires. This time, the heroism was left to the firemen. In somber silence, they followed the ambulance to the hospital.


	6. Lost Angel

Chapter 6: Lost Angel

Slade lay on his bed, his whole body bare, save for a silk blanket that covered the lower half of his body. A different woman lay in his arms, a pretty blonde who was born blind. She was good in bed. Her only flaw was that she was a screamer. Though none of his women could see, he still preferred satisfying his sexual desires in the dark. Partly because he found it a thrill to search his way into her. The other reason was because he was a creature of the dark, and he worked better behind the shadows.

As the woman slept on his left arm, he stared up into the darkness, thinking about his success that day. Jinx, no doubt under the order of her master, had confronted Raven and her new friend, Angel. In doing so, she'd inadvertently gave him the opportunity to kidnap the strange Angel. He'd been in disguise, coming up behind her as she made her way to Robin. Then he'd drugged her, putting her out for twenty four hours, and was teleported back to his lair. He had to thank his magicians for that.

Slade chuckled lightly. _Looks like this 'master' isn't such a threat, after all._

"That's what you think," came a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pushing himself up.

A playful hand pushed him back down. The intruder, her hand still on his chest, climbed onto the bed, and straddled him. "Come now," she said coyly, now running her fingers up his torso. "If I tell you, it'll take the fun out of everything."

He tried to take in her features, and for the first time, he regretted his decision to leave the chamber dark. He could not make out a single thing. It was pitch black. He was only slightly comforted by the fact that she couldn't see him as well.

"Oh, but I can, Slade," she suddenly whispered, "I can see you very well."

He tensed as she brought one delicate hand to his cheek. "A demon?"

She patted his cheek, seemingly in a find way. "You said it, not me."

He smiled. He was going to play along. "At least a name to call you by?"

She chuckled, playing with his hair. "I am known by many names. Among them is Master. But you may call me Malaikat."

"Malaikat. What does it mean?"

She leaned down, her body resting on his. "Do your homework. You'll find out."

Slade savored the warmth of her body, the sensual touch of her skim over his. He was feeling aroused, and he placed his free hand on her thigh. She brought her lips to his, and he was overwhelmed with such desire he had never experienced before. Throwing the other woman off his arm and his bed, knowing that she was already dead, Slade ran his hands up her shapely legs, and over her back, trying to get under her leather clothing. Moaning with pleasure, he felt her tongue roughly slid into his mouth. His kisses were lustful, hers were filled with hunger. For what, he didn't know. And he didn't care. He wanted more. He wanted to rip her clothes off, and ravage her there and then. Be she friend or foe, he was always up for a sexual challenge. One that could _really_ satisfy him. He shoved his own tongue into her mouth, entwining with hers.

Suddenly, she bit down on his tongue, hard. Slade grunted, more in shock than in pain, blood flowing out of the sides of his mouth. She licked the blood off his chin, over his lips. She continued to slide her tongue over his face, and stopped by his ear. "Oh, Slade," she breathed as he finally tore off her––shirt?––and started on her bra, "I'd underestimated you."

"In what sense?" he asked, nibbling on her neck.

"You'd do well in bed," she answered, pulling back, "if all this were real."

"What?"

And suddenly, she was gone, his blood was gone, the slight throb in his mouth was gone. He was gazing up into the blackness, the blonde still in his left arm. It was as if he had dreamt all…_that_. But he knew that the woman was dead. In disgust, he pushed her off him, and sat up. "Malaikat! Show yourself!"

He felt a presence behind him, and feminine hands snaked from under his arms, and up his muscular torso. "Mmm," she cooed in his ear, "nice."

"What do you want?" Slade growled, allowing her to do as she pleased.

She chuckled. "I was bored. I wanted to have a little fun. Although, now I wish I had actually come to you in person, instead of exploiting your…shall we say, interesting fantasy."

He gently took one of her hands, and kissed the back of her hand. "Then it's time to make my fantasy come true."

"Someday," she agreed, a hint of playfulness in her hypnotizing voice. "Today, you'd better go check on your captive, lest she loses both her arms."

He frowned. "They should be gone by now."

"She's not as weak as she looks. And besides, you want her mentally screaming for help to draw Raven here. She's an empath, isn't she?"

He began playing with her fingers. "I thought you told me not to interfere with Trigon's daughter."

She slowly pulled her hands from his. "I told you a lie."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She disappeared.

Slade grinned. He was intrigued. She was, indeed, powerful. So very much like himself. And she liked to play games. He had a feeling that Malaikat was going to make things very interesting from now on.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she felt numb all over. She couldn't feel her limbs, but she knew that they were still intact. She heard low murmurs, and slow rasping of breath. The murmurs came from outside her room, the rasps came from her. She was breathing with the help of the respirator.

A man came in, a doctor. He smiled at her, a clipboard in his right hand. "And how are we feeling?"

Raven glared at him. "Lay. Off. The. Anesthetic."

Three hours later, the Titans were all gathered in Raven's private ward. At a threat from the sorceress, the doctor, Dr Jobson, had given her his permission for her to change into her smoky, but definitely more comfortable T-shirt and jeans. She had also managed to coerce the quite-stubborn doctor into releasing her that evening––she had been unconscious for more than a day!

Raven was slightly concerned that Angel was not with them, but reminded herself that Robin, though agreeing to grant her more freedom two nights before, did not fully trust her. Still, a feeling of uneasiness was growing inside her, and it wasn't because her lungs ached from all the smoke she'd inhaled yesterday.

"Let me get this straight," Beast Boy was saying, "Jinx attacked you, but her invisible accomplice saved your life?"

"No," Raven said, letting out a small cough, "he––she––whatever, kept me alive. He did not save me. He wanted me alive for some reason. Don't get me wrong. He may sound like a good guy, but he's not. I'm willing to bet Beast Boy's life that he was the one who froze time, and controlled the fire."

"My life?" Beast Boy squeaked.

Raven gave him a look, then addressed the others again. "I'm not a hundred percent sure. But there is someone. Someone evil and powerful. Someone who might even be able to overthrow Slade."

* * *

The baton came down, and broke her right arm. Another blow cracked her ribs. Her face was bloody from a head wound, both her legs were broken, and her back was torn from the multiple whips with hooked ends. Her vest was gone, though her black bra remained.

Slade sat on his throne, watching with glee as tree of his acolytes tortured the girl. Angel had stopped screaming hours ago, her expression dazed. The pain had probably numbed her nerves. Well, he could fix that.

"Stop," he ordered.

The three men halted in their beatings. Slade waved a hand, sending them away. They bowed, and left, leaving the torture equipments on a metal table. Slade left his seat and approached the battered teen. Angel hardly acknowledged his presence. He cupped her chin in one hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"You know," he said lazily, "even under all that blood, you're still an angel."

Her eyes grew focused, and she chuckled. She stood straight, relieving her arms of the strain of supporting her weight. She leaned forward. "I heal like an angel too."

He nodded. "Good." Then he stabbed a dagger into her left shoulder. "But you can't heal around an object, can you?"

Angel gritted her teeth. "They'll find me, you know."

"I intend for them to." He produced a tiny black remote, and thumbed the single button. Spikes shot from the shackles to her wrists. She clenched her fists, drawing more blood.

"You see, I have a plan," Slade started amiably, picking up a spear from the table, "and it involves your new friend, Raven." He slowly shoved it into the thigh of her left leg, twisting when the arrowhead pierced through her flesh. "Unfortunately, she's not feeling too well at the moment. She'd just woken up four hours ago. I doubt the Titans will appear in the next…say, five hours or ten." He continued twisting the spear out the back of her leg, watching her grimace in pain. "I'll still have some time with you. I know you can definitely handle this. So I'll add something more, if you don't mind."

Finished, he went back to the table, and opened a wooden box. He took out a syringe filled with green liquid. Facing her, he waved the syringe. "Do you know what this drug can do to you?"

She said nothing, glaring at him with hatred and agony in her eyes.

"Didn't think so." He stood in front of her, and stuck the needle into the side of her neck. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

He stepped back, and waited. Minutes later, her eyes widened, and she started screaming.

Slade closed his eyes, relishing the screams. "Ahh, music to my ears."

And he continued with the torture.

* * *

"Jinx."

Jinx's eyes snapped open, and she jumped out of her bed, revealing loose pants and bra. She turned to a corner, the only area in total blackness. "Master, what's wrong?"

"I can't hold on much longer. The pain is reviving her."

She frowned. "What? You can't let her. Not now."

"What do you think I'm doing?" her master hissed. "Pain is her strength. And I'm not feeling too happy at the moment."

"I can help with that," Jinx stated.

"Don't tempt me. I need total control at the moment. I don't want to go any earlier than I have to."

Jinx nodded, understanding. "What will you have me do then? Bust into Slade's lair and create some havoc? Destroy Slade?"

"No," she said. "You can't defeat him yet. I want Raven to come to the rescue. But she seems to have forgotten the communicator. Stir up some trouble at the docks. She'll remember."

"Anything else?"

She hesitated. "Yes. Slade's next torture move will be the ultimate pain. She'll escape. I'll be gone by then. I need you to bring Raven and her closer. Do anything, but remember that I cannot protect you. Give it a week, then recite the spell I taught you. Concentrate only on that lost memory. I don't want your memory to be mixed your with hers."

"Got it."

"Good. Now come here. I need something for the road."

* * *

Raven searched frantically through her books for the location spell. Robin had only told her an hour ago that Angel had vanished. More than thirty hours had passed since then! Something was wrong, she knew it. But Angel was alive, she could feel that. She just didn't know for how much longer.

Raven threw the ancient tome tot eh floor in frustration. Why couldn't she recall the stupid spell? Why did she have to have so many magical texts? She rubbed her temples. She had not rested since she had returned from the hospital. Had not even taken the time to shower and change into her usual attire.

Someone knocked on her door. "Raven, it's me," Beast Boy called through her door. "Can we talk?"

"No. Go away."

He was insistent. Pitifully insistent. "Raven, it's about…that day."

She pushed herself off her chair and went to the door. She slid it open only a couple of inches, seeing only half his face. "There's nothing to talk about. I had a bad dream. Now leave me alone."

She moved to close the door, but he quickly put his gloved finger in the small slit. "You were crying."

Raven threw open the door, and shoved him into the wall opposite the door. "Don't you dare repeat that incident to anyone! I had a nightmare, that's all! If you even breathe another word of this, I swear I'll skin you like the animal you are!"

He opened his mouth to reply. Just then, the alarm sounded. Raven scowled. She didn't have time for this. She went to take out her communicator, only to find that it wasn't in her jeans pocket. Then she remembered. "Angel has it," she murmured to herself.

She smiled, stepped back from Beast Boy, and teleported to the den. She approached Cyborg, who was at the control panel. "I need you to trace the signal from my communicator."

"Why? Did you lose it?" he joked. He knew she never lost anything,

"No. Angel has it."

He turned to her, solemn. Then he nodded. Going back to the panel, he started typing furiously. There was a beep. "Got it. It's in the desert, underground. Approximately a hundred and twenty miles east of here. You're not going alone, are you?"

She did not answer his question. "Who is it?"

"Jinx and the boys."

"Shouldn't take you guys long. I'll check the place out first. I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get to save her."

"Her?" Robin said from behind them. "You've found Angel."

Raven nodded.

Robin looked grim. Then he uttered the most unexpected word. "No."

One of the windows exploded outward. "What?" Raven said in monotone, but there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"No," he repeated. "If she's alive, an hour later wouldn't make much of a difference. If she's dead…her body can wait. For now, Jinx poses more of a threat that needs to be taken care of."

"Are you insane?" she gritted.

"No. We are the Teen Titans. Our job is to protect the citizens of Jump City. And especially with the new enemy––"

"I don't give a damn!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing red. "Jinx can't do much at the docks, Robin. No one's there at this time of the night."

"Raven, we have priorities––"

"Screw the priorities!" Her voice became low and guttural, demonic. "Damn you, Robin. I thought you were better than this." She calmed down, and her eyes and voice returned to normal. "I'm going to get her. With or without the Titans. If you feel that I have lost my way and am no longer fit to be a Titan, tell me now so we can get it over with."

He crossed his arms, his face impassive. Starfire and Beast Boy finally entered. And this time, they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Cyborg joined them a few feet away.

"Fine," Robin finally spoke. "You're out of the team, Raven."

"What? No way," Cyborg protested. "We need her."

Starfire gasped. "You are asking friend Raven to leave us. No, I cannot allow that."

He was firm. "You're not the leader, Starfire. I am. And I say she's out."

"Using your authority on us?" Cyborg shook his head. "That's low, man."

Beast Boy had been silent the whole time. Now he spoke up. "Raven may have her faults, but she's the reason the Teen Titans were formed. We owe her for that."

"No," Raven bit off, "you don't owe me anything. I'm leaving."

With that, she teleported out to the roof, but not before hearing the angry shouts thrown from between the four Titans. She felt a pang, shrugged it off, and flew to the east.

* * *

Slade watched as bloody tears flowed down her face. Angel was in extreme agony, he knew. He had been the one who delivered that pain, after all. Just like it had been his doing when every time a muscle twitched in her right arm, she would scream in pain. That was due to the sword he had slid into her palm and down her forearm. Of course, the pain had intensified because he had injected into her a chemical that enhanced the senses of her receptors. Her pain receptors, that was.

"Stop it," she pleaded softly.

Slade cocked his head. "You didn't say please."

"Please!"

"No." And he dug with bare fingers into her midsection, forcing the blunt ends of his metal glove through her flesh, slowly, and very much painfully.

* * *

Jinx gasped when she felt her energy draining out from her. Robin, who was her opponent, hesitated, confused. While Gizmo and Mammoth faced the other Titans, minus Raven, Jinx had another mission. She had lost her master's protection, but she was far from vulnerable. Giving the comically puzzled Boy Wonder a wave, she uttered a short spell that teleported her to the desert, to Slade, and to Raven. 


	7. Saving Angel

Chapter 7: Saving Angel 

Raven hovered just above the patch of quicksand, unsure. Her small telepathic power had led her here. Cyborg's tracking had helped narrow down the area. But now she didn't know what to do. She had found what could possibly be Slade's newest lair. But it could also be a trap. Her magical senses could only go so far, and they'd confirmed the absence of anything remotely human. What was she to do without blindly risking everything? Except her friends. No, wait. That was in the 'Done' list. Now was the 'To Do' list. What should she do?

"You gonna stand there all night looking cute, or are you gonna do something?"

Raven continued to stare at the alleged entrance. "Get lost."

Jinx stepped up to the edge of the quicksand, though no one could have known where the quicksand ended. "Didn't catch you at the docks."

She landed next to the pink-haired witch. "I'm out."

Jinx raised a brow. "Of the hero business, or the Titans?"

"Both," she murmured. "Just one more heroic stuff to do, then I'm done. Doing good…for good."

"Huh," Jinx uttered, "kinda thought you would be the last to drop out."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Well. You fight to stay human. _They _do it because they think it's the right thing to do. When you think about it, your own humanity gives you something to fight for. But they're just fighting for like…the heck of it. There's nothing really motivating them. I mean, _really_ motivating them, you know?"

Raven finally looked at her. "How do you know so much?"

She grinned. "Psychology 101. And of course, it's crucial to know your enemies inside and out." Jinx tilted her head slightly to her left, studying her. "Haven't seen your insides, but your outs sure are bite-able."

Raven glared. "Shut up."

Jinx flashed another grin, then grew solemn. She stared at the general area of the quicksand. "New girl friend down there?"

"Probably."

"I'll help you."

"Reason?"

"Miss High and Mighty demanded it."

"Huh. So he's a she."

"Yup."

There was a pause. "Care to enlighten me?"

Jinx shook her head. "Sorry, girl. Titan or not, you're still part of the grand plan."

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"Your heritage." Jinx chuckled. "And my master's sense of fun."

Raven sighed. "I don't want to be part of any evil plan." She inhaled slowly through her nose, then dove into the sand, using her phasing power to send her free-falling into the artificial landing. Two minutes later, she reached her destination, glanced briefly around the sand-free room, and teleported back to the surface.

Jinx greeted her amiably. "Happy diving? How were the fish––es? You know, they really should just choose one plural for fish. Makes it a whole lot easier."

Raven took in a couple of breaths before answering with sarcasm. "It _would_ be easier if you choose the plural."

Jinx made a face. "Cranky." Then she put an arm around Raven's shoulders, as if they were the best of friends, instead of former mortal enemies. "Let's go."

"Excuse me?"

"There must be a reason you came back up here. Too many armed guards? You need my help––whether you want it or not."

Raven shrugged. "Fine." She grinned mischievously. "But you take the hard way down."

Jinx frowned. "Wha––Ah!" She fell through a black patch of nothing. Raven waited a couple of minutes, then heard the much anticipated sounds of gunfire and Jinx cursing her name. she broke the phasing spell and teleported to the hallway just outside the screaming room, formerly a lounge for the guards. She spotted Jinx fending off a dozen guards, and gave a mock salute when the other witch noticed her. Then she ran down the hallway, guided by her senses.

Raven encountered very little obstacles, to which she overcame easily. Then she saw the door. Very plain, metal. But behind it…She gingerly touched the door. And an agonizing vision sent her crashing to the wall on her right.

_Flash––_

_Slade––_

_Flash––_

_Angel––_

_Flash––_

_Trigon––_

_Flash––_

_A sword…Angel holding the sword––_

_Flash––_

_A demon…Fighting Angel––_

_Flash––_

Raven gasped, and realized that she was curled up on the floor. A shadow loomed menacingly over her. She looked up, and saw the figure of one of Slade's robot. It was aiming a gun at her forehead. But before she or it could do anything, hands wrapped around the robot's head and tore it off. The robot collapsed, cackling electricity from the stump of its neck. Jinx stood in its place, casually tossing the head over her shoulder. She glared at Raven. "Bitch."

Raven shrugged, and Jinx sent a pink bolt toward the metal door. The door burst inward.

"Angel!"

Raven ran to the unconscious girl on the altar in the middle of the room. With a wave of her hand, the shackles binding Angel's wrists and ankles shattered. Jinx stepped up next to her, took one look, and expertly began removing the empty glove in Angel's abdomen, the short sword in her palm, the dagger in her shoulder, the protruding spear in her thigh, and various shapes of small spikes in her body. Then she looked at Raven, who was trying to heal the wounded girl.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked, strangely concerned.

Raven glanced at her, then back at Angel. "Besides the numerous wounds, there's some kind of drug in her system that intensifies the senses of her pain receptors and is quite difficult to remove."

"Oh." Jinx looked genuinely worried. "Bummer."

Suddenly, Angel gasped, snapping her eyes open. She stared at Raven, her chest heaving up and down. Then she unexpectedly swung over the side of the altar, away from Jinx, landing in a crouch, and began backing away as Raven neared her. "Stay away from me."

"What? Why?" she asked, taking a step forward. "What did Slade do to you?"

The girl held up a hand, the other clutched to her midsection. "Please, stay away."

"Why?" Raven cried. "What the hell is going on? I come down here to save you, and you're acting all weird. Angel––"

Angel lunged at her, tackling her to the floor just as a beam of red light passed right where head had been. She looked to her right, and saw Slade beside a throne, but the gun was nowhere in sight. She turned back to Angel, whose face was etched in pure terror. Though if it was of Slade or something else, Raven didn't know. She jumped up, scrambling to the other side of both Raven and Slade.

Slade chuckled. "Amusing, that girl of yours."

Raven quickly got to her feet in a fighting stance. Jinx came up next to her, murmuring, "Something's wrong with her. She's kind of cowering, muttering something incoherent. I don't even think some of what she's saying is even English."

Slade cocked his head, hands behind his back. "Jinx…and Raven. What an interesting pair."

"Won't be as interesting as us kicking your ass," Jinx retorted.

He looked at her. "Jinx. I watched you. It seemed as if the guards were able to lay a hand on you. What happened to that 'eternal protection' your master gave you?"

"Currently out-of-service."

"Really?"

"No."

At Slade's startled pause, Jinx launched hex bolts with both hands at him. He dove out of the way, rolling back to his feet. Before he could fully regain his balance, Raven hurled a sphere of energy which collided solidly with his chest.

"Nice one," Jinx commented. Then she leaped at Slade, and engaged him in an admirable one-on-one.

Raven hurried over to Angel. The other girl was hugging her knees against her body, rocking herself slightly. She was babbling softly. _No_, Raven corrected herself. Her words were clear, her sentence full, though she often shifted in language. Raven recognized some of them as demonic, earthly and even Tameranian.

"_She got out…I lost control_."

Raven gingerly touched her shoulder. "Angel."

Her head snapped toward her. "What did you call me?"

Just then, Jinx flew over the altar and landed roughly in front of them. "A little help here? After all, it_ is_ your rescue."

Raven was reluctant to leave Angel, but she knew there was nothing she could do unless they got out of Slade's lair. She stood up, and telekinetically grabbed weapons on the right wall, sending all but two scimitars at Slade, who dodged, twisted and leaped over them easily. She brought the scimitars over to Jinx and herself. Jinx gave a barbaric grin, and leaped over the altar to Slade. Raven glanced back at Angel, and joined the fray.

Slade was laughing. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Both your fighting skills combined cannot even compare to Robin's. Do you seriously expect to win with your low level of combat, Raven?"

She knew he was right. At the moment, she was no match for even Cyborg. Her sword skills were undeniably good, but they weren't fantastic. She was weak, slow. When Jinx had to kick her out of Slade's line of punches, Raven realized that she was only a liability without her magic.

Or her demonic prowess.

_No_, Raven told herself firmly. She knew how dangerous her demonic strength and speed could be. Slade was evil, but he was still human––a human that somehow couldn't die, but might be killable to a demon no less. She swore that she wouldn't revert to that part of herself and she that she would never kill again. _Now here's a stupid dilemma_," Raven thought, frustrated.

Then Slade backhanded her to one side of the wall. She slammed hard against the wall, and found that shackles had popped into view and were cuffed securely around her wrists. She dropped her sword, but not her weapon. Using her powers, she tried to break them, but to no avail. So she went on instead to helping Jinx.

But she'd underestimated Slade. In short time, he had knocked Jinx out. With an evil glint in his eye, he approached her. "Raven."

"Slade."

He shook his head slowly. "I really had no idea you were this dumb. Coming here all by yourself…without your team of Titans…wow. You must be overly confident, or entirely stupid."

"You know I can hurt you if I'd wanted to," she seethed.

"Temper, temper." He caressed her cheek. "No matter. I now have the lovely daughter of Trigon."

"What did you say?"

Raven jerked her head away from his hand, facing the source of the voice. It was Angel. And she looked pissed, if not slightly confused. "Whose daughter is she of?" she asked softly.

Slade turned to her. "Is that any concern to you?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

Angel stepped to the head of the altar. "Answer me or I'll make you."

He cocked his head. "Somehow, I don't think a threat from an amnesiac is such a big thing. Now, tell, me, what can you do, beside Raven is the daughter of the Eight Devil, Trigon, and Angela Roth––" Slade broke off, his pupils widening.

Angel's hand went to her neck. She fisted the pendant, and seemed to phase it out of the leather string with powers like black flame. In a quick blur, she was in front of him, and Slade was flying in the opposite direction, a huge diagonal gash across his body. In her hand was the pendant, not the size of a foot-long dagger.

"Angel," Raven called hesitatingly.

She looked at her. One look––and Raven saw untold pain in her eyes, misery beyond repair, sorrow beyond understanding. Angel had regained her memory. And it was one of a terrible past. With a snap of her fingers, Raven was free. Her dagger disappeared, and the pendant reappeared on her necklace.

"Get out of here," Angel said, without emotion.

Raven stared at Slade. "Is he…dead?

"He won't be able to move. But he will be dead, soon." She dug into her jeans pocket and produced a small metal sphere. She then murmured an alien sentence, and the blood and wounds were gone. Her vest appeared on her, and she looked as if nothing had happened.

Jinx got to her feet shakily. "What's that?"

Angel sent an electrical bolt her way. Jinx flew into a wall, her body convulsing with electrical currents. She stuck to the wall, several feet above the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven yelled. "She's an ally."

"She's the enemy," Angel told her, her hand still up and crackling with black sparks. "She works for _her_."

"The new villain, I know." Raven walked cautiously toward the black-clad girl. "But she helped me save you. Shouldn't that count as something?"

Angel began to close her outstretched hand as Jinx started to scream. "You're Raven, of the Teen Titans. You're half a demon. And you care about a little witch that is in league with the one that's trying to destroy you?"

"I believe in fair game," Raven told her firmly. "And for what she did for you, the least you can do is let her live."

Angel remained silent. Slade was unmoving. Jinx was struggling against invisible bonds. And Angel dropped her hand, Jinx following her hand to the ground.

"Angel…"

She levitated the metal ball into the air in front of her with her other hand. The ball began spinning on an axle. "The witch has until the device stops. Any attempt to change its course will bring the explosion earlier." Angel sneered at Jinx. "You have about two minutes before the ball explodes. Better hurry."

With that, she grabbed Raven's hand and teleported them to the surface. Raven blinked, and stumbled away from the other girl. "What's wrong with you? You're different."

"I'm not the Angel you knew."

"I prefer the other Angel."

"You prefer her personality." She looked at Raven, her eyes hard with anger. "Trust me, you do not want her around."

"Why? You got a personality disorder?" Raven said dryly.

"You could say that."

"So she's the good, and you're the evil."

"Maybe."

"How evil are you?"

"I kill people."

"For a living?"

"For myself." Angel turned around. "Go home, Raven."

Raven's eyes went downcast. "I don't have a home anymore."

Angel paused. "Then it's time you learn to survive on your own." She leaped into the air, hovered there. "Your mother's Angela Roth?"

Raven nodded. "I'm more familiar with the name Arella, but yes, she was known by that name. Why?"

"She went back to Trigon after she gave birth to you?"

"She would never do that."

Angel nodded. And vanished. The sand below Raven rumbled and shook.

* * *

Raven teleported into her room at Titan's Tower, took a shower, and changed into a casual set of clothing––black jeans, a T-shirt and black denim jacket. She found a simple backpack, and stuffed in a few extra clothing, her magic mirror, the Book of Azar, and some cash. Then, she went around searching for Angel's sword, summoning her most powerful detection spell. Raven was careful to avoid the surveillance cameras and any wandering Titans. But she found no sword.

_Hopefully Angel had retrieved it_, Raven thought, _coz it'll be bad if my spellcasting's losing to a simple ward. Humph. Simple by her standards, at least._

She got ready to teleport out of the Tower, when she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around, facing Robin.

"How did it go?" he asked, arms crossed.

"She's out."

"Good."

The silence following was tensed. Finally, Robin opened his mouth, as if to say something. He closed it again.

Raven gave him a nod, and teleported away, barely hearing the 'Take care' she muttered before leaving herself.

* * *

_Why couldn't you just say you're sorry?_ Robin thought angrily to himself. Raven was a loyal friend, and the one time she just wanted to do something for herself, he blew it. He was a terrible leader. He was an ungrateful friend. He was an egomaniac. He hated himself.

Robin stared at the spot Raven had stood on only moments ago. He realized that he never said 'thank you' for all the times she'd sacrificed herself to help him. Robin walked solemnly back to his room. He never saw her again for the next two years.


	8. Return of an Angel

Chapter 8: Return of an Angel

"Raven, look. I'm sorry…I-I was stupid. I'm an idiot, okay? I'm sorry, please, come back. It's been two years. You've probably heard it already but the Titans have broken up. Starfire's gone somewhere…back to Tameran, maybe. And Cy's working at some mechanic's workshop. And I…well, you know, you've seen the news. But Rae, we could start over. We could build the famous Teen Titans again. No more prejudices, no more misuse of authority. Raven, pick up the phone. I know you're in there. I can smell your scent. Just so you know, I'm right outside your apartment. Waiting…just hoping you'll open the door. Raven, please…"

She heard the despairing sigh, then a click as the line was disconnected. Footsteps sounded outside her apartment, fading. A ding sounded as the elevator door opened, providing its service to Beast Boy to the lobby two floors down. Raven reached out with her hand, hesitated, and erased the message.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

----------

"Aisle Seven."

The woman smiled. "Thank you."

Raven forced a smile back at the woman holding a trolley carrying noisy one-year-old twins. One of the boys started to pull at her sleeve, his saliva-soaked fists making stains on her white sleeve. Raven held back a grimace, and gently pried his wet fingers loose. The woman quickly took the boy and purposely seated him down. Apologizing, she hurriedly pushed the trolley away toward the canned foods section.

Raven resumed her task of restocking the boxes of cereal on the shelves. And all the while, she wondered again if she had made the right choice. The supermarket was at the edge of the city, but dangerously close to where Cyborg worked at a mechanical shop. She only took the risk of finding employment at that supermarket because she assumed that Cyborg would not venture into a public area for fear of being identified. His bionic parts were his greatest enemies now. Raven, however, had managed to blend in nicely. Having gotten a tan, she'd dyed her hair black and let it grow long until it reached her mid-back. Her chakra was hidden under a simple black kerchief that her employer had allowed after she told him of a 'head surgery' she'd had. She was thinner than before, taller too.

But for some reason, Raven now seemed to be spotting Cyborg in the building every weekend. Today was a Saturday. She had to be careful. He might not recognize her at a first glance, but who was to know how effective his robotic side was.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Raven froze, one cereal box stopped on its way to the shelf.

A tall form stepped into her peripheral view, beside her. "Are you all right, miss?" came a low voice.

Raven made herself look at him, one hand sliding the box into place. She smiled. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

Cyborg returned the smile. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Raven waved a hand. "Just a small spell of vertigo. I get that sometimes." She mentally put up a shield around her, creating an illusion for Cyborg's brain should he use his bionic eye to 'look' at her. "Can I help you…I'm sorry, Cyborg, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Call me Victor. Cyborg was part of the Teen Titans. But since they're gone, Cyborg's gone too."

Raven nodded sympathetically. "Must be hard, going around looking recognizable, people always expecting you to help them."

He gazed at her. "Exactly."

Raven tried not to squirm under his penetrating gaze. "So, is there anything in particular you want?"

Cyborg seemed to shake himself out of a reverie. "I'm sorry, but you look a lot like someone I knew."

She giggled, feeling disgusted at herself. "I know, I look like Raven, don't i? I get that a lot. My name's Rachel, by the way."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rachel. How long have you been working here?"

She mocked a stern face. "Sir, I am here to earn a living, not to cozy up to some once-hero."

Cyborg laughed heartily. "All right, I get it. No fraternizing with the customers. But seriously,"––he stared fixedly at her––"if you ever need help, I'm here."

Raven nodded slowly. Cyborg had always been like an older brother to her. Maybe now since he's lost Titan Raven, he wanted to make up for it by playing to role on common Rachel who reminded him of the former Titan. She was touched, but there were dangers in that relationship. "You needed something?" she asked, breaking the spell between them.

"Yes," Cyborg finally answered. "Where can I get the frozen foods?"

She pointed. "Aisle Twelve, last row."

"Thank you," he said, and added, "Rachel."

She nodded curtly. "No problem."

Cyborg seemed to hesitate, but then he left with a new forlorn smile and a quick wave. Raven watched until he turned at the end of the aisle she was in.

"Victor, huh?"

Raven stuffed the last box into the final slot. Then she bent to pick up the empty cardboard box, and walked out the aisle. Unfortunately, the face that she'd covered followed her from the next aisle, coming into step with her as she headed toward the storage area. She did not look at him.

"He doesn't seem like much of a victor to me."

She ignored him, shoving the door open. He boldly walked in behind her. Frustrated and only half-glad that no one was around, Raven threw the box into a pile of others and whirled on the boy.

"Look, I don't know where she is, I don't know if she's alive or a pile of bones somewhere, and I couldn't care less," Raven gritted, glaring down at the boy, "but what I do know is that I do not want to see your face again!"

"She abandoned us to go to you!" Gizmo yelled back. "I was in jail for eighteen months because she left us."

"And you will be part of the prison walls if you don't leave me alone."

"I want to know where Jinx is!"

"And I want you to leave me alone!"

Gizmo took a deep breath, and calmed herself. He crossed his arms over his chest menacingly. "If you don't tell me where Jinx is, I'll reveal your identity to everyone."

Raven felt herself beginning to lose control. She knew that her were their demonic red when Gizmo stepped back fearfully. She brought both her hands up and cuffed the boy by his collar. "Try," she hissed, "when you're in the middle of the ocean."

With unnatural strength, she shoved him into the black void that had begun to spread over the door. Gizmo cursed, disappearing from view.

"I saw that."

The portal vanished in a instant, and she whirled to face the newcomer. It was Angel.

Her heart jumped, but she forced herself to calm down. Or rather, to look impassive. "What're you doing here?" she asked bitterly.

Angel, standing slightly hunched in the middle of the room, had her arms wrapped over her midsection. She was different, no longer the confident, cheery self she was two years ago when they had first met. Instead, Raven saw a girl filled with sorrow…and guardedness.

_What's happened to her?_

"Angel…" Raven slowly took a step forward.

The said girl met her eyes, and smiled sadly. Even her clothing had changed into a dull white shirt and jeans. She was the foremost example of irony. "So, how long have you been able to create portals?

"Always could, the simple ones," Raven replied simply.

Angel nodded, and stood straighter, though her arms did not leave their places. "Where did you send him?"

"The South China Sea."

"Cool."

"So how have you been?"

Angel bit on her lower lip. "All right, I suppose. Got a nice view."

Raven took another step. "Oh yeah? The ocean?"

"No. Mountains."

Another step. "Nice weather too, huh?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Only three feet separated them now. "Just an okay apartment. Nothing special about it."

"Too bad."

Raven was now in front of Angel, only one foot away, looking up at the other girl. And she slapped her. "Are you happy now?" she seethed.

Angel touched her cheek. There was blood on her hand––from a wound on her midsection. "I can never be happy, Raven."

She blinked at the bloody sight. It was strange how concern over the girl overwhelmed her so easily. "What happened?"

"I need a favor."

----------

"It's against the law, Angel."

"So? We both know not wearing helmets won't hurt us."

Raven hesitated, unwilling to get on the huge black motorcycle that was a similar design to Robin's R-Cycle. "But we'll get caught. And I do not want to draw any attention to myself."

Angel sighed frustratingly. "Just get on the bike, Raven. What I'm doing _is_ to bring attention to ourselves."

"Why?"

"Because," she growled, "Jinx's alive."

Raven started. "What?"

"Yeah." She revved up the engine loudly, causing a passing mongrel to yelp in surprise. "Apparently she struck a bargain with your old pal Slade. Now will you stop wasting time and get on?"

Raven swung her leg over the seat, and positioned herself behind Angel. She had changed out of her uniform and into jeans and a gray tee. It was a warm day, but now she was seriously regretting not bringing her jacket with her. "How exactly is this going to help us?"

"You'll see," Angel replied. "Now get rid of that cloth and hold on tight."

Raven did so in time before Angel sped off the parking lot and into the main street. Although Raven kept her eyes shut and body close to Angel's, she knew no matter where Angel intended to go, she was going to cause turmoil within the city. She could hear cars crashing, people cursing and soon, police sirens. Once she'd gotten used to the reckless way Angel was riding the bike, Raven forced her eyes to open and her grip on Angel to loosen.

Turning her head back, Raven gasped at the sight of damage Angel had done. Vehicles were either lying on their hoods or tilted on their sides or halfway through walls; a water hydrant had been broken; people were crying or lying wounded. Fortunately, no one had been killed. Yet.

Raven turned back to Angel. "Stop the bike!" she yelled, knowing that Angel could hear her above all the din.

"Not until I get the other Titan members and Slade to notice me," Angel shouted back.

"But you don't have to hurt all these people!"

"Raven, today is the day Robin's back from Gotham, Starfire's returned from traveling the world, Beast Boy just found where you lived, and Cyborg's been here all along. They will have to interfere if I pose a bigger threat than what the cops can handle."

Angel suddenly swerved the bike hard to the left, causing a truck to lose control, heading straight for a little boy. Raven grunted, and pointed one hand at the boy, throwing him to the side. But she was too late for the truck, and knew that the driver was dead when he flew out through the windshield.

"Angel!" Raven yelled angrily.

"Trust me," she replied softly. "I'm not happy about that."

"Damn it! I said––"

"Stop right there!"

Raven turned her head, eyes wide at the sight of Robin. He had not changed much: his uniform, bike and helmet were still the same. So was his voice, that was now coming out through a loudspeaker in his R-Cycle. His expression of shock when he realized her was the same too. "Raven?"

She turned back to Angel.

"Just two more," Angel said.

She frowned. "Two? Who else––"

"Please stop. I do not wish to hurt you!"

She looked at the source of the shout, and saw Starfire hovering in the air less than fifty yards away, her eyes and hands glowing green. As they came closer, Starfire raised her arms to shoot, but paused when she got a good look at them. Angel turned a right just before reaching Starfire. They were heading for the outskirts of the city, followed by two confused ex-Titans, and a fast-catching-up third one in an all-too-familiar T-Car. By this time though, Angel had decided to stop the destruction and was just intent on speeding.

"Angel," Raven called finally when she spotted a green eagle high above them.

"I'll stop at the junkyard up ahead," Angel promised. And she did, showing some of her powers when the towering gate was enveloped in black flames and torn off. She skidded to a stop in the middle of a clear area. The others appeared soon after and surrounded them.

Robin took off his helmet. "Raven? Angel?"

Raven got off the bike first, then Angel. Robin and Cyborg followed suit, with Starfire just standing still, looking confused. Beast Boy, now in human form, stepped forward. "Raven, what's going on?"

She didn't know how to answer, but before she could say anything, a cool voice spoke up. "On the contrary, Beast Boy, I believe the question should be directed at the other girl, not Raven."

Everyone but Angel immediately turned to the figure high up on a pile of metal chunks. More figures suddenly appeared around them. Jinx was one among the hundreds of robots, a sinister-looking device around her neck. She looked helpless.

"I want the witch," Angel growled, softly enough for only Raven to hear.

But Robin was more intent on his age-old enemy. "Slade."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Ok, real sorry for the delay, guys. Sorry that I can't make up for it too. Check my profile and you'll know why. Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you'll like this one. Oh, and another thing, since I've been off for long while, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT I NOW CAN'T GET THE RULER WORKING!


End file.
